Veela Chaos
by FadingAshes
Summary: On a disastrous birthday, it is revealed that Hermione is the last heiress of a pure-blood family with Veela blood coursing through her veins. But what's this? Draco's a Veela too? And what's this about her being Draco's mate? Trouble is brewing, and there's only one thing that can come out of the cauldron: Chaos.
1. Birthday Disaster

**Disclaimer: *waves pencil and chants madly* Harry Potter is finally mine! Mwhahahahahah! *hears police sirens* Chill dudes, I admit, ok? Not mine, only JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I am truly fascinated in Veelas and this idea just bonked me on my poor head while I was staring off into space. So I hope you'll like it!**

**Hermione's POV:**

_Stop! Please, somebody make this pain stop! Stop!_

I groaned in pain and clutched my head, well aware of Snape stopping his speech and causing the whole class to stare at me.

"Ms. Granger," Snape asked in a somewhat concerned tone, "Are you alright back there?"

What the hell was happening to me? Was this karma? No, it couldn't be, it couldn't be _this_ cruel. Could it?

_Why? Why now? Today's my birthday! What did I do wrong? Is this because I put tampons in Ron's pumpkin juice this morning? Please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just make it stop! Please!_

I doubled over again, this time falling from my chair and collapsing onto the ground in a feeble curling position on the ground. I groaned even louder this time, clutching my head until my knuckles turn white. My head felt like a little man was clanging his hammer at my temple while other small men banged their fist at other parts of my head.

Suddenly, I felt someone's presence besides me; I looked up with feverish eyes and saw Snape kneeling besides me. All the students had gotten up from their seats and crowded over to look, making a circle around Snape and me, and it reminded me of the most intense moment in the war when Harry faced Voldemort and won.

Snape interrupted my thoughts by holding up two fingers and pressing them to my forehead, as quickly as he pressed down, he drew his fingers back and gazed at me with an alarmed expression.

"Professor?" Was that Malfoy? "What's wrong with her?"

Snape stared at him and a silent exchanged of words flew between them. Through my half closed eyes, I saw Malfoy tilting his head and his eyes enlarged, like _OMFG are you freaking serious? _Snape nodded at him and made circular motions with his hands and pointing at me then holding his hands out with palms facing upwards, like _Of course, look over there, TA-DA!_

"Yeah don't mind me, just someone dying over here," I gritted out through my teeth, not only my head was hurting, different parts of my body felt like they were on fire, " Do something already it bloo-!" My words sank into a choked scream which I quickly cut off my biting my tongue hard, I winced slightly as I felt blood coming out from my tongue and slipping through my gritted teeth and forming small scarlet pools on the ground.

"Help her!" That must be Ginny, "Why is she like this? Help her!"

"Do something!" Harry?

"Stop standing there looking bloody stupid like you're for display, you greasy git from the dungeons!" Definitely Ron.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape roared and rose to his feet, "Mr. Malfoy, take Ms. Granger to the infirmary and tell Poppy her conditions, now!"

I felt Malfoy rushing towards me and as he reached my side, the air abruptly stopped and his scent wafted over to me, it smelled like…peppermint? I felt him timidly grab my arm, which decided that it wanted to ache like hell at that exact moment. I hissed in pain and staggered to my feet; I looked around at the circle of people through dazed eyes and blood trickling from my lips. I made a move for the door and lost my balance, I tripped and Malfoy grabbed my arm to set me up right again. My arm burned like lava-hot sun rays were raining down upon them, burning them to ashes. I ripped my arm from his grasp and he muttered an _was that an apology?_ Wow, he just apologized. I must go notify Satan that hell was officially freezing over, if I survived this pain, that is. Suddenly, without warning, I felt pain as sharp as razor blades slicing and piercing through my whole body. I let out a chocked scream, this time; the pain was too unbearable for me to stop it. Malfoy waved his wand frantically and with a few strengthening spells from Snape, he levitated me out of the classroom and to the corridors.

I don't know how sleep managed to find me, what with the unbearable pain, maybe it was too much for me to bear. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was Malfoy's face and his piercing silver eyes hovering besides me, whispering comforting words and telling me that everything was going to be alright. And I believed him.

As everything fell into darkness, I dreamed of blonde angels shielding me in the dark with their grey wings.

**A/N: Hmm…I wonder what's happening to poor Hermy. ;) Read and review please! Thank you!**


	2. Just Like Me

**Disclaimer: Still not mine; it still belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm back again!**

**Draco's POV:**

I watched her as she lay on the hospital bed, my head reeling with thoughts.

Was Snape correct? Could he really be right? That she was just like me? I should know the answer. Her symptoms were just like mines, but much stronger and more painful. She was just like me. How she bore the intense pain, I did not know. She really was something. A fond smile flitted across my lips. Ok, what the _hell_, Draco?

As I shook myself to reality, I looked at the closed door. Where was that ridiculous nurse named after a flower? I sighed and hooked a chair with my foot towards me and sat on it, I gazed at Granger as she twitched in her sleep. Being so close to her, I did not feel a bit repulsed like I would before the war. But now, the war was over, my father and Voldemort were dead, and my mother and I were free to live and follow the path we wanted. Honestly, now I think of my former actions towards Granger and her friends, I feel disgusted and self-ashamed. I was willing to make up for it, but it all depended if they will be willing to accept the new me, or the me that was always hiding in me. Hmm, that's confusing.

I looked at the door again, still closed and no Poppy woman. I looked down at Granger's unconscious figure and took time to absorb her delicate features. Her hair was wild and bushy, the color of cinnamon. But it only made her features look more delicate and elfish. I moved down to her face. Creamy pale and flawless. Of course, not as flawless as my skin…yet. Her eyebrows were arched aristocratically, her nose delicate, her eyelashes casting a faint shadow over her high cheekbones, and her cupid bow lips curved into a half-smile and half-grimace. Had I really not noticed her natural beauty before?

I jumped as the door burst open and Madame Promfrey rushed towards Granger.

"Goodness, what happened?" She wringed her wrists frantically, "I'm sorry for being late, Mr. Malfoy, I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

I rolled my eyes at her, and said lowly, "You remember what happened to me?" At this, she turned her eyes towards me and nodded, "Well, I think she's also one."

She gasped, covering her mouth with both her hands, "But she's muggleborn! How could she-?"

"I don't know!" I snapped, "Just help her through and try to reduce her pain."

She glared at me, "I do not need to be ordered by a student, I know what to do, and you can go and fetch Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape right this instant!"

I nodded and took one last look at Granger, who had started to twitch and groan painfully again. Then I rushed for the Headmaster's office.

Pausing in front of the door, I heard voices inside.

"You already knew?" Was that Snape?

"Of course, Severus, but I was under strict orders to keep it a secret until her seventeenth birthday. That's why I instructed you to keep an eye on her in the orphanage." Dumbledore's voice rang clearly in the air.

I knocked and pushed open the door, spotting Dumbledore and Snape sitting on either ends of the couch.

"Professors, Granger's in the hospital wing." I said in a rush. Dumbledore already knew? And what's this about the orphanage?

Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled while Snape jumped to his feet and rushed to the door. Merlin, does his eyes really have to twinkle _that_ much? If I didn't know better, I would say that he makes it a point to sprinkle fucking fairy dusts into his eyes every morning.

"Don't you twinkle at me, old man!" The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them, immediately, I slapped a hand over my lips and mumbled, "Sorry, Professor Dumbledore."

But he didn't appear offended; instead he chuckled and made a move for the door which was held ajar by Snape. Before I followed him, I heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "So the unicorn twinkledusts worked after all."

And we rushed towards the Hospital Wing.

Before I could step in the infirmary, Snape turned to look at me then directed his obsidian eyes to Dumbledore, "Is Mr. Malfoy allowed?"

Dumbledore nodded, "She will need his experience."

I closed the door behind me and took a peek between Dumbledore and Snape's shoulders, and then I wished I hadn't.

There she was, on the bed. Writhing and thrashing around while Pomfrey tried to keep her still.

Pomfrey casted a distressed glance at us and yelled over Granger's chocked screams and feral growls, "She's pure, her genes dominant, more powerful than most of her kind!"

"Severus, go get me the silver potion on the right side of my desk," Pomfrey ordered him without taking her eyes off Granger, "Albus, please add pain-killer spells, and Mr. Malfoy, help me hold her still and check for physical changes!"

I rushed to her side and began pinning Granger's arm firmly to the bed as she writhed in agony and struggled to get up, I was startled by her strength, during my transformation, I didn't suffer _this_ much. But it seemed like Granger really was stronger than most of her kind. I flinched as she growled deep in her throat and snarled ferociously, I ducked my head just in time as she snapped at the place where my head was just a second ago with her teeth. As I pressed her down again, she curled back her lips and revealed her teeth into a snarl. I stared. Her teeth were pearly white and sharp like a wolf's.

"She's in the final stage of her transformation now!" Pomfrey warned me as she poured a vial of potion into Granger's lips without getting bitten.

I pressed down on Granger's arms with all my might just as she gave one long, anguished, pain-filled howl that ripped the air apart.

I took a deep breath and gazed at her face. It was very pale and her eyes were shut tightly, I could also hear the deep and uneven breathes she took.

"Ms. Granger?" Pomfrey nudged her gently into a sitting position.

Granger took a sharp breath, and then her eyelids flew open.

**A/N: Whatever does Draco mean that Hermione is just like him? :D Review please and thank you for reading!**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Nooooooot mine.**

**A/N: Please enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV: **

I couldn't explain the pain I was feeling, but I'll give it my best shot. Have you ever stabbed and sliced a steak and felt sorry for the delicious piece of meat? Well, I did. But now, I felt like the steak. Except that I wasn't delicious. That was the pain I was feeling, but it was a thousand times worse. Agony seared through my bones and flesh, making it seem like I was in an overheated oven. I gulped for deep breathes greedily, but it wasn't enough to reduce the agony. Suddenly, without warning at all, a burning hot dagger-like pain sank into my chest, I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids felt too heavy and my eyeballs were aching and burning with agony. A howl escaped my lips and tore the air apart, then surprisingly, the pain quickly ceased and reduced into a more of aching pain than injuring pain.

I didn't know how, but a wave of complete calmness washed over me, coating over the numbness and aching pain. My erratic breathing slowed down into peaceful, calm inhales and exhales.

As I calmed down, I felt people crowding around me. As I inhaled and exhaled again, I caught a whiff of Malfoy's peppermint cologne. Wait, what? I _smelled _him? And wait, I could also smell Snape's oily scent, and the scent of old books which signaled the presence of Dumbledore, and the herb smelling scent that lingered on Pomfrey. How could I _smell_ them? My ears perked up as I heard a small black beetle scuttling under the couch in the infirmary.

Okaaaaay, give me homework anytime now, I have inhumanly perfect senses.

"Ms. Granger?" Pomfrey nudged me gently into a sitting position. How did I know it was her? Maybe her voice gave her away, or maybe it was her scent.

I opened my eyes and the old nurse scrambled away in shock.

"Ms. Granger!" Pomfrey cried, clutching her heart with one hand while her other hand reached for her wand.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore smiled kindly as he gazed at me with pride and concern.

"I'm feeling…" Then I realized that I didn't know the words to describe how I was feeling. Weird? Fine? Okay? Scared? Outraged? Sad? Mental? Crazy? Fearful? Pooped-out? Okay, where the bloody hell did _that_ come from?

"Do you feel different?" Malfoy's sudden question made me jump a little. As I looked at him while I pondered his question, I noticed that his grey eyes seemed more like silver, and his platinum blonde hair was so light it seemed almost white. When did he become like that? Then another question sent me reeling. Why was Pomfrey so surprised when I opened my eyes? My eyes. My hands instinctively shot up to my eyes.

"What happened to my eyes?" I demanded.

Malfoy shifted nervously, since when did Malfoy display his emotions? "Uh, you might w-"

"Here," Snape tossed me a small mirror which I caught with lightning reflexes. Since when did I lose my clumsiness?

I fingered it gingerly and held it up to my eyes, and then I almost dropped it in shock.

My usual hazel eyes were gone, replaced by a pair of large almond-shaped golden topaz orbs which shone luminescent in the shiny surface of the mirror. Eyes which were accompanied with thick and dark eyelashes that framed over the orbs like curtains. Was that really _my_ eyes?

"W-what happened to me?" I stuttered out, looking at Dumbledore.

"Well, it seems like your transformation is finally over, Ms. Granger." He replied with a touch of awe and pride in his voice. What transformation? Last time I checked, I certainly wasn't a transformer.

"What transformation?" I asked, confused.

"You're a v-," Malfoy started before Snape interrupted him.

"You're not a muggleborn, Ms. Granger," Snape said.

Not. A. Muggleborn.

What. The. Bloody. Hell.

"I'm muggleborn!" I blurted out, "My parents are both muggles, and therefore, I'm a muggleborn witch."

Dumbledore delivered a sad smile, "The parents who grew you up…are not your real parents."

Not my real parents? Then _who_ is?

"What do you mean?" I asked, tears threatening to spill over.

"Let me ask you a question," Malfoy asked, with no malicious edge. Simply, just empathy and concern, since when did Malfoy care about me? "Do you look like your mother or father?"

A jolt went through me. Simple answer: Neither.

"None of them." I replied breathlessly. But…then why didn't they tell me? Who were my real parents?

"Then who?" I asked, looking up at Dumbledore with glossy, topaz eyes.

"I'll tell you something about your parents that will probably uncover most of the things," Dumbledore said, now, a somber edge to his voice, "They were both powerful Veelas."

"Then," I said breathlessly as the realization dawned on me, "Then, I'm a-."

"Yes, Ms. Granger," this time, Snape spoke, "You are a Veela."

**A/N: TA-DA! Truth revealed! Though it was pretty obvious at the start. :D Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Guardian

**Disclaimer: Nooooooot mine, only JK Rowling's.**

**A/N: So here comes chapter four!**

**Draco's POV:**

She was inhumanly beautiful. Devastatingly gorgeous. Absurdly perfect. Even for a Veela, she was more beautiful than most of her kind.

She had a shock when she saw her eyes, and if she saw the rest of her body and face, I'm sure she would have a heart attack. Now, just as Snape finished his sentence, she sat on her bed, dumbfounded.

"You okay?" I asked when she remained silent.

"Do I look okay?" She gritted out of her teeth, damn, she's cute when she's angry. Wait, what? Hello me, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about

!

But she's changed, _I_ changed.

"Calm down, Granger," I said, "You're a Veela, no big deal." As soon as I said it, I wish I could take it back immediately. Stupid mouth, stupid sexy mouth, stupid sexy good kisser mouth, stupid sexy goo-_DRACO SNAP OUT OF IT YOU DOUCHE BAG!_

"No big deal?" Her voice was dangerously quiet, with her eyes narrowed into slits and a snarl curling back her lips, she looked like a feral panther, "I grew up thinking I was a muggleborn, I grew up with people calling me Mudblood, I grew up believing t-," Her voice broke a little, "I grew up believing that the kind people who raised me were my real parents. All of my life has been a lie! Do you know how much that hurts?" She asked me, her hands clenched into fists.

Anger flooded me. She wasn't the only one who went through this! "I do."

"Oh, really?" She laughed harshly.

I started ranting. "I was raised in a pureblood family, a rich one, a powerful one. I was raised to hate muggleborns, I didn't have a choice. I had my future laid out for me, as soon as I was in age; I was going to be a Death Eater. I saw what they did when I was young; I saw what my father did, I was beyond disgusted. And that was when I realized that I did not want to be the monster my father had become. When I saw you-," My voice cracked, and I clenched my fists until my knuckles shone white, "When I saw you being tortured in the ball room of Malfoy Manor—my home—I saw your blood on the floor. It was red, pure red, no mud and no brown tainting the liquid. And then I saw you, you were fighting so hard, and then that's when you shattered all my beliefs. Will you put yourself in my shoes for a minute? Can you understand how it felt, the beliefs I grew up with, shattered? And now, I realize you're a Veela, not a muggleborn. Then the blood on the floor wasn't a muggleborn's, it was a Veela's." I took a deep breath and looked her directly in her eyes, and silver clashed with gold, "Then Justin Finch-Fletchley came along. Just before the war started, he was captured by Death Eaters and brought to Voldemort. Because I failed to kill Professor Dumbledore and ran away back to Malfoy Manor to tell them I couldn't do it, I just couldn't—and the Headmaster was left unharmed, good as new even with his age—Voldemort gave me a chance to prove my loyalty once again. And to do that, he gave me the orders to kill Fletchley. And I did. Seeing _his_ muggleborn blood on the floor, hearing his screaming, seeing him fight, made me realize that muggleborns, Veelas, purebloods, and half-bloods…we all shed the same blood. We all have a right to be in the Wizarding World." I finished, breathless from my rant, I just stared at my stunned audience.

To my satisfaction, Snape, Pomfrey, Granger, and even Dumbledore seemed dumbstruck at my speech. But Dumbledore was the quickest to recover and the old wizard gave me a look of complete pride and affection.

"Oh," was all Granger said, "I'm sorry for pushing this down on you." She sounded sincere and apologetic, flushing from her previous statement.

"Nah, it's fine." I smiled at her. Yes, I smiled. What's wrong with that? I have lips; therefore, I have the right to smile. I looked at Granger and noticed that she had froze and gone a slight shade of pink before she smiled uncertainly back. My smile widened even more. Our smile lasted a bit too long and Snape cleared his throat, and we looked away, blushing.

"Ms. Granger, do you want to know the rest of your history?" Snape asked coolly.

"Of course, sir!" She replied, and stepped _gracefully_ to the ground and away from the bed. The Veela genes changed her clumsy attitude. _A lot_.

"Ms. Granger, does it still hurt anywhere?" Pomfrey asked, flicking her wand and scanning Granger for injuries.

"Apart from my pride, no," She admitted before glancing at Dumbledore once more, "So please start, sir."

"Where do you wish I should I start from, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling a bit too brightly, "Perhaps I should start from when you were born?"

Her eyes brightened even more, if it was possible, "Yes, please."

"Your parents were both Veelas, they were involved with Voldemort-,"

"They were Death Eaters?" Granger interrupted, shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Dumbledore nodded grimly, "But they still cared for you, Ms. Granger, or maybe I should address you as _Ms. Hyacinth_."

Ms. _Hyacinth_.

_Hermione Hyacinth_.

I looked at the Headmaster in shock. The Hyacinth family was a very powerful and dark pureblood family, descendents of powerful and royal Veelas. If Granger was a Hyacinth, then her parents were Lysander and Rosalie Hyacinth. The two Death Eaters, the two Veelas. My mother used to tell me bedtime stories about how the Hyacinth daughter had gone missing when Voldemort was rising again. Nobody knew what had happened to her apart from her parents. When Voldemort questioned them, they said that their daughter had died of a disease. Voldemort had immediately detected their lie, and had executed them himself. Till today, no one knows what happened to Hermione Hyacinth. Until now.

"My last name is _Hyacinth_?" Granger asked, her eyes impossibly wide.

"Yes, your parents are Lysander and Rosalie Hyacinth, one of the most powerful and royal pureblood family, Veelas, and Death Eaters. Despite how ruthless they might seem, they still care for family members. They came to me before the second rise of Tom, they came with their only daughter—you—and asked for protection and shelter. They did not want you to have a future like theirs. They didn't want Tom—who became Voldemort—to control you and create a monster in your very soul."

"They wanted to protect me?" Hya-Granger asked with her eyes glistening with un-shed tears. Habits are hard to get rid of, and sometimes with names involved I just don't bother and let it past.

"Yes, they loved you, a lot." Dumbledore's lips lifted into a sad smile, "I agreed, of course. First, I gave you to an orphanage. Where I assigned Severus to look after yo-,"

"So it _was_ you!" Granger interrupted, glaring at Snape who smirked, "In first year, I saw you and thought I recognized you from your black, oily hair and crooked nose."

"Let's not go into my physical appearance, shall we?" Snape sneered, though there was a glint of _affection___in his eyes, "It was for the best, Ms. Hyacinth."

"But did you know I was a Veela?" She asked.

"No, I didn't even know your last name. Albus just told me to watch over you until you were old enough to come to Hogwarts." He replied smoothly, seemingly proud of his previous duty as a guardian.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and we all turned to look at him once again, "And then your muggle parents came and adopted you. Why they didn't tell you, I assume it was because they didn't want you to feel sad, and don't forget they also had no idea of your past. But Severus made sure they were good and kind people. Unfortunately, Voldemort _smelled_ a devious trick like a bloodhound and asked your parents about you, and they said that you died from a disease, but Voldemort detected their lie and executed them himself."

"Professor?" Granger murmured quietly, glancing at her clenched fists, "Sorry for interrupting, but is there any way to resurrect Voldemort so I can kill him again myself?"

Silence.

I gulped; an angry Granger was not a good one. I looked at Dumbledore but he appeared to be deep in concentration.

"I don't think so, Ms. Hyacinth, but I think there is no need as Harry has done a great job of that already." He said after moments of silence and thinking, "And getting back to the point. They sacrificed themselves for you, brave people they were, and you survived the war and now have a better and brighter future."

"So that's it, sir? Granger asked, still a bit teary-eyed.

"Of course not, Ms. Hyacinth," Dumbledore gave an excited smile and his eyes twinkled madly (literally) "It's long from over."

"What do you mean?" I asked, stepping in.

"Ms. Hyacinth has a long future laid out by good ol' Merlin; her Veela turning is just the beginning of a whole new exciting story."

"And?" I asked, getting impatient, damn Dumbledore and his damned riddles.

"I am assigning a guardian for Ms. Hyacinth until she knows everything she needs to know of being a Veela." He said, clapping his hands in delight.

"And who might that—oh." I said as the answer hit me.

"Yes," Dumbledore said gleefully while a horrified expression adorned Granger's face, "You will be her guardian, Mr. Malfoy."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and click that button and review please! Thank you!**


	5. MERLIN'S PANTS!

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: First, I'm so sorry for not updating for so freaking long! Thank you to the people who read, followed, and added to favorites! And please drop a review, thank you! Because you know how depressing it is when you have so many hits and so little reviews? :( *sniff***

**Hermione's POV:**

I'd like to say I nodded coolly, while Malfoy protested his blonde head off. But, being an honest person, I will tell the truth.

It was kind of the opposite. _I _protested my brown head off, while _he _nodded coolly.

"Professor!" I cried, throwing my arms up gracefully, since when did I become graceful? "We can't get along! We won't be able to survive! We—!"

"I'm afraid, Ms. Hyacinth," Snape said coldly, though amusement sparkled in his obsidian eyes, "He is the best choice."

My shoulders slumped and I frowned, "Give me three reasons."

"One, I'm also a Veela so I can assist you," Malfoy piped up, "Second, I changed a lot and want more chances to prove myself worthy, not that I'm not of course," My eyes widened ever so slightly, did Malfoy really want to change? "Third, I'm just handsome and am every girl's dream." He crossed his arms and settled for a satisfied smirk.

"Reasonable enough," I nodded and his smirk widened, "Except for the last one, of course." His smirk fell.

"What?" He mocked a gasp, "I don't haunt your dreams?!"

"Now you mentioned," I murmured, deep in thought, "You did appear once in my nightmare."

"Oh yeah?" He leaned forward on his seat, interested.

"Yeah, there was a white ferret bouncing off the walls, then it just transformed into you and, uh," My face burned red as the image popped into my mind. _Great_, note my sarcasm, now the image is permanently engraved there, "You were wearing nothing-,"

"You saw me naked?!"

"No!" I buried my face into my hands, "You were wearing nothing but pink underwear."

"I think I would have looked hotter with black, or maybe purple."

"That's not the point!" I glared at him, "Oh, wait, where was I?"

He tried to hide his sly smirk, but I, with my inhuman eyesight and intelligence, caught the smirk.

"Trying to distract me, eh?" I scowled, "but it's not gonna work," I crossed my arms, "Give me another _reasonable_ reason."

He rolled his eyes and his lips suddenly twitched upwards, "We're both Heads, and that'll make it easier for us to converse."

I nodded, seeing the sense.

"Now, if your delightful conversation is over…" Snape's sudden voice made me jump a little; I'd almost forgotten his existence.

"As her guardian, Mr. Malfoy, you will watch and protect her because going through the stages of Veela life can be quite tough." Dumbledore made his presence known. "Watch out for all those teenage boys, and girls." He chuckled, stroking his beard absentmindedly.

"Ms. Hyacinth, what do you know about Veelas?" Snape asked, twirling his wand between his fingers.

I think I've read about them before…oh _right_. "The Veela is a race of semi-human, semi-magical humanoids reminiscent of the Sirens of Greek mythology. Little is known about their biology; they appear to be young, beautiful humans. Their looks and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all male beings, which causes them to perform strange actions in order to get nearer to them. Veela are thought to have their own type of magic which does not require a wand. When Veela are angry, however, they transform into something more like Harpies — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads while long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands."

Malfoy, Snape, and Dumbledore blinked thrice before their glazed eyes shone once more.

"Ms. Hyacinth, where did you get that information from?" Snape appeared to be disturbed, his wand hand twitching nervously.

"Wikipedia," I answered.

"Wigglypig-what? Oh never mind." Snape gripped his wand tighter until I was sure it was going to break.

"Because you're a female Veela, Ms. Hyacinth," Dumbledore snapped his fingers softly to get my attention, "You will not need to find a mate-,"

"Thank Merlin!"

"Not bloody fair!" Malfoy threw his hands up into the air.

Dumbledore chuckled, "I feel like I should remind you, Mr. Malfoy, that you should be finding your mate instead of casual flings."

"How can I find my mate without casual flings?" Malfoy asked, his eyes blazing.

"Point taken," Dumbledore admitted.

"So, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore now had a stern glint in his eyes, "You know what to do as Ms. Hyacinths guardian?"

"Yes, sir," Malfoy nodded lazily, "Protect her, watch her unless she's doing _ahem_ private stuff, and guide her."

"Now off you go," Snape drawled, "Before I'm forced to minus points from your House, Gryffindor of course."

I stood up and nodded to Snape and Dumbledore, "Thank you, professors."

"No need," Dumbledore smiled while Snape nodded at me.

I turned to Malfoy who stood beside the door, "And I'll be trusting you, Malfoy."

"Well, well, well," He smirked, "The Gryffindor princess trusting the Slytherin Prince, who will ever believe that?"

I rolled my eyes and before I stepped out of the infirmary, I heard Pomfrey call to Malfoy, "The mirror first, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, madam," Dra-_Malfoy_ gave an amused smirk before he turned to me, "Well, how about going to the Heads dormitory first?"

"Sounds fine to me," My belly growled in protest, "then we'll head off to the Great Hall for dinner."

"I'm afraid Weaseley has rubbed his habits off to you," He snickered.

"No way!" I cried, utterly horrified.

He snickered before leading the way back to the Heads dormitory. As we stopped in front of the portrait of a little girl, she smiled at and stared at me in awe, "You're very pretty, miss."

I blushed. Pretty? Me? I snuck a glance at Malfoy to see is he was laughing his arse off. But, no, he seemed to be deep in his own thoughts.

"Thank you," I smiled, she probably meant my eyes, "Uh, what's the password again, Malfoy?"

He didn't appear to hear, instead, he murmured something that sounded suspiciously like, "Pretty? Nope. Beautiful? Definitely…and gorgeous too…"

"You there?" I snapped my fingers sharply in front of his face.

"Oh…uh, what?" He shook his head to snap out of his reverie.

"What's the password?" I repeated my question impatiently.

"_Jelly Beans_," Malfoy drawled.

"Malfoy?" He turned towards me once we were inside, and I walked in front of him and placed my right hand to his forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He snorted before swatting my hand away.

"I mean, _Jelly Beans_?" I cocked my head to one side, "Really?"

"Why not?" He said, genuinely confused, "It's tasty; I've got packets of them inside my trunk."

"I just thought you were gonna come up with something like, '_Sexy Beast' _or '_Slytherin Sexiness'_," I paused, my brows furrowed, "But _Jelly Beans_? I did not see that one coming."

"Whatever, Gryffindor Princess," He rolled his eyes, "Let's head to the bathroom to get some work done."

"God that's just so wrong on so many levels," I turned a shade of red.

"Not a prude anymore?" He mocked as he grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Shut your ferrety mouth up, Malfoy," I gritted out through my teeth, while still trying to wriggle out his firm grip, "and what did Pomfrey mean by 'the mirror first'?"

"That's what I'm trying to show you, my little lioness," Was he _flirting_?

"Do _not_ call me your little lioness," I glowered at him, but he didn't seem fazed and continued to drag me to the bathroom.

"Okay, you can look in the mirror, now," He smirked as he let go of my wrist, "my little lioness."

I ignored him and stared at the mirror for three full seconds.

"MERLIN'S PANTS!"

**A/N: Hope that was okay, and thank you for reading! And I would like to say I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'm not. ;p The temptation was just too great, way too hard to resist. Drop a review please!**


	6. The Stranger in the Mirror

**Disclaimer: If I could, I'll just put a selfie. :D**

**A/N: Sorry for the last cliffhanger, but the temptation was just too great! ;)**

**PS. I changed my pen name and profile photo! Whoopee! **

**Hermione's POV:**

"MERLIN'S PANTS!" I couldn't tear my eyes away from the stranger in the mirror.

"That is certainly _not_ Merlin's pants," Malfoy muttered beside me, but I ignored him.

The stranger in the mirror had to be the most beautiful girl to ever grace this planet. She had cinnamon-colored hair that fell in silky and glossy curls down her back; she had a widow's peak, and a small, heart-shaped face. She had a pair of large almond-shaped golden topaz orbs which shone luminescent in the shiny surface of the mirror. Eyes which were accompanied with thick and dark eyelashes that framed over the orbs like curtains. I swear I've seen those eyes before. The lady in the mirror had a very fair and flawless complexion like the muggle fairytale _Snow White_, and she was tall, curvy, and slender, but still shorter than Malfoy who stood beside me.

"Will you introduce us?" I gestured to the stranger and looked at Malfoy who sported an utter look of confusion.

"Why would you need an introduction of yourself to yourself?" He asked, before blurting out, "Oh, you don't know!" He bursted into roars of laughter, I glanced at the beauty in the and noticed she had an annoyed plus sheepish expression on her inhuman face. Then, I looked closer; she looks kind of familiar… Wait, this was a mirror, so that meant…

"Sweet Merlin," I whimpered, "Is that really me?"

"Y-y-yes!" Malfoy gasped out between roars of laughter, "And they called you the 'Brightest Witch of her Age'. OW lady! That spot is tender!" Yes, I had kicked him in the place where you were not supposed to kick boys,

"Will you shut up and tell me what's going on already?" I hissed at him.

"You see," He said once he stopped laughing, then bursted into random laughter before stopping and repeating the actions, "When a

Veela transforms, your features are improved and all your senses are sharpened, your features might be different, but your heart and emotions stay the same," he paused and looked me over with his lips pressed together thoughtfully, and I felt a strange burning sensation in my chest, "you seem more, ah, dazzling than our fellow Veelas."

"Was that a compliment?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

He smirked, "Yes, it certainly was," he crossed his arms across his chest, "so you better savor it."

"In your dreams, Malfoy," I spat, though a smile betrayed my emotions. And together, we headed to the portrait.

"Dinner time," Malfoy asked, looking at his watch. _His watch._

"You have a _watch_?" I asked, incredulous.

He squared his jaw, "I told you I changed."

"I…like it," I murmured.

"You like my watch," He pushed open the portrait, "or my change."

"Both," I admitted and when I snuck a glance at him, I swear I saw a genuine smile flicker across his lips.

"Malfoy?" I asked uncertainly.

"What?" He responded.

"Is it okay if

I call you…_Draco_?" His name rolled off my tongue and it sounded…nice, "since we have a truce and the guardian stuff."

"Sure…_Hermione_." Was it just me, or did he sound eager?

"Thanks…_Draco_," a smile lifted the corner of his lips.

"You know," He said as we walked towards the Great Hall, "You still have to figure out what to say to your, ah, friends."

I halted in my tracks, "Merlin, what do I tell Harry?" I cried, throwing my arms into the air, "and what about Ron? And also Ginny!"

"Hermione, hey," He grabbed my arms and gently replaced them on my side, "I'm sure your friends will understand."

"You're right," I admitted. They were my friends; they were always supportive and protective of me. They will understand.

"Let's go," Mal-Draco started walking towards the Great Hall again, "and try not to dazzle too much boys with your Veela appearance."

"Me?" I put on a mask of innocence, "Dazzle? Never!"

He chuckled and suddenly tensed, "Did you hear that?"

My ears perked up, and suddenly everything was silent except for a gasp, then soft footsteps quickly fading, and it was heading towards the Great Hall.

"Someone was listening," I bit my lips nervously.

"It's probably nothing, Hermione," Draco still looked a bit tense, but he started walking again so I had no choice but to follow him, "People are usually lat for dinner."

"Yeah," I murmured, not convinced. What if the eavesdropper heard about the Veela thing? Merlin, what if he or she spread it all over the school. I shook my head to get rid of the jumbled thoughts, like Draco said, it was probably nothing. We stopped at the double doors.

"You first, my little lioness," He gestured to the door.

"No, you," I glared at him and he glared back.

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You"

"You" We glowered at each other before he sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose, he drawled, "You are irritatingly stubborn, Hermione."

"One of my talents," I stared him down before he gave another defeated sigh and muttered, "Women." And he pushed open the door.

And as I walked towards the Gryffindor table, all eyes were on me.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Don't hate me, please! Another round of 'thank yous' to the readers who Favorite/Followed/Reviewed. You guys are amazing! **


	7. All Eyes on Me

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK. Rowling, I'm just her evil clone.**

**A/N: Thank you readers! You guys are amazing!**

**So this chapter is still Hermione's POV, but I promise I'll make it Draco's POV for the next chapter!**

**Hermione's POV:**

And as I walked to the Gryffindor table, all eyes were on me.

I could literally feel their stares burning into me until all I was left was a pile of ashes. I knew I was exaggerating, but I didn't care, all I cared was concentrating on not blushing red or suddenly tripping and landing on my face.

After what seemed like forever, I finally reached the table.

"Hey, Gin," I broke the silence, "Pass the marmalade, please."

I waited for her, but all she did was stare at me. Then her blue eyes grew wide, "H-Her-Hermione?" she gasped, covering her mouth and nose with both hands, "Is that really you?"

"Um, yeah," I blushed a little, staring down at my hands self-consciously. I heard whispers around me, and then a girl's shrill voice broke out, "I told you she was a Veela! I bet a galleon she's gonna show off later, and guess what, my friends? She was talking to the one and only Draco Malfoy!"

Lavender Brown. Lavender bloody Brown. Lavender effing Brown. Lavender bloody effing Brown, that bi-

_Lioness._

I jumped at the whisper in my mind, and recognized the voice as Draco's.

_I know you would like to display some colorful strings of words, but now is not the time._

Get the fuck out of my mind, now, Malfoy. Right now.

_Language, language._ _And we're back to Malfoy; _I heard Draco sigh in my mind, _whatever happened to Draco?_

He happens to be intruding on my private thoughts.

_Aww, come on, can't we share some secrets? I'm rather good at Leglimency, don't you think so?_

If you don't get out my mind right now, I swear you will find yourself unable to reproduce albino ferrets due to the fact that I hexed your balls off.

_Ouch, lioness, don't you think you're getting more violent with each passing day? Must be Weasel rubbing into you again. And look who's talking, albino?_

I don't care.

I glanced at my arms and realized that I was probably just as pale as Draco now.

_Whatever. Bye, my little lioness, put up a good show between you and Brown for us fellow students._

On it.

I stood up and faced Lavender, who stood up in response and grinned gleefully at me.

"Wow, Lavender, I never knew you were an eavesdropper at heart," I widened my eyes in mock surprise and heard a few sniggers to my sarcastic remark.

"I just happened to be listening, Hermione," Lavender pouted and failed her attempt to make puppy-eyes.

"Yeah, just happened to be listening for several minutes," I snorted as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"I have rights to listen to my business," She huffed and flipped her curly hair behind her shoulder.

"No, Lavender," My voice was calm but had an obvious edge of menace in it, "It's completely not your business."

"Of course it is!" She gave a shrill cry, "This school needs gossip to survive! And who is their provider? ME!"

"Save your breath, Lavender, in case you've noticed, not everyone wants their ears to stop working," I smirked, the Veela side was sure changing me, "And try to save resources, will you? Wasting make-up is really not helping."

"Y-You!" She shrieked in fury and came running to me from her seat with fists flying.

"Ms. Brown!" Snape just happened to turn his head and notice the mad witch, "Please return to your seat before I'm forced to abduct points from your House, which of course, will be fine by me."

Lavender stomped back to her seat and threw me a final glare before whispering furiously with Parvati Patil.

I sat down in my seat, satisfied. I glanced at Malfoy and concentrated.

Was that good enough?

I stared at him to see his reaction and he jumped a little to the sudden voice in his head.

_It met my satisfaction, lioness. Did you see Brown's face? _His chuckles rang in my mind _Priceless!_

I laughed inwardly and pulled my mind out from his.

"Hermione," Ron said, "Can you please explain to us about, uh, _this_?" He gestured to my body and raised both of his eyebrows, confused and curious. He placed a goblet containing pumpkin juice to his lips, waiting for my answer. Harry and Ginny did the same as they all drank pumpkin juice and stared at me.

"I'm a Veela," I said matter-of-factly. Pumpkin juice went spraying out in all directions.

"Eww," I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Napkins exist for a reason, you know?"

Harry wiped his lips with his napkin and suddenly started laughing, "Nice joke, 'Mione, I totally fell for it."

Ron joined in his laughter but Ginny looked at them in exasperation and whacked her hand over the back of their heads.

I nodded at Ginny for thanks and said firmly, "I'm not kidding, I really am a Veela."

I started telling them what Dumbledore told me, and after I finished, they stared at me in awe.

"Wow," Ginny said, looking up and down at me, "You're even prettier than Astoria Greengrass!"

Prettier than Astoria Greengrass? Astoria, a Slytherin girl with a tall and curvy figure. And long, curly dark brown hair accompanied by almond-shaped brown eyes, although, the brown eyes contained no warmth at all. She was the prettiest girl in the school, but not anymore. Before, I would have thought that as impossible, but now, Astoria was nothing compared next to me.

"But I don't care about being pretty, Gin," I swallowed, "I'm just afraid that people will start treating me differently."

Harry's emerald eyes soften and he placed his hand on my arm, "Hermione, Hermione," I glanced up and gold met green, "Even though we now know about your history, and it wasn't an exactly pleasant one, you're still our Hermione and we're still your best friends. Nothing's going to change that." He finished with a smile and I smiled back as Ginny and Ron nodded furiously in agreement.

"Yeah, nothing's going to change," Ginny piped up, "If anyone hurts you, I'll still sent a Bat-Bogey hex at them."

"Yeah," Ron slapped the table enthusiastically, "I'll punch them until they're flat as—," He looked around and pointed at his pancake, "—my pancake over here." Just as he finished, he grabbed the pancake and stuffed it into his mouth.

I shook my head affectionately, typical Ron.

We ate our dinner with occasional chatters and laughter.

_My little lioness?_

I groaned inwardly.

What the hell do you want, Draco?

_Can't I just drop in for a little hello? _

No,it's against the law.

_Last time I checked, it wasn't._

And when was last time?

_..._

Well?

_Last year._

What do you want?

_I thought I just told you?_

Just give me the bloody reason!

_Whoa, calm down, Hermione. _I heard a whimper. _No need to get your knickers in a twist, unless they're already twisted. _I growled._ I just want to ask, are you done eating? I've been waiting for ten minutes._

Why are you waiting?

_Dear ol' Snape told me to escort you to our dormitory._

Why would I need an escort?

_Well, we don't want our little lioness to be ravaged by some love-sick boys and jealous girls, do we?_

…Fine, give me one more minute to get finished.

"Bye, guys," I said as I stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Leaving so soon?" Ginny frowned.

"Dumbledore wants to discuss Head duties and upcoming events," I lied smoothly through my teeth.

"Ok, bye!" Ginny waved while Harry and Ron chortled in unison, "Bye, 'Mione."

I slung my bag over one shoulder and walked to the double doors, all the while hearing whispers about me and stares aimed at me. As I reached my hand out to push open the door, someone slipped in front of me and opened it for me. And lo and behold stood Draco and Blaise with identical smirks on their faces.

"Hello Hermione," Blaise gave me a thumb-up.

"Why are you calling me _Hermione_?" I asked warily, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Cause Drakey-poo here told me to," Blaise answered, jabbing his thumb at his blond friend who tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okayyyy…_Blaise_," His name felt weird on my tongue, and Draco sighed once more.

"Can we go now?" He grumbled, "This atmosphere's getting too chummy for my own liking."

"Of course, Drakey-poo," Blaise batted his eyelashes at Draco who rolled his eyes and shoved the dark-skinned boy away from him.

"Now I can see where the gay rumors came from," I muttered and walked in front of them.

"Did I just hear what I think you said?" Draco demanded, skidding to a halt.

"Yes, you did," A smirk formed on my lips.

"Why would people think we're gay?" Blaise asked, confused.

"Because," I gestured at how close they were walking together, "The way you behave like a love-sick girl fawning over an injured ferret."

The boys glared at each other and scooted further from each other.

"Stay away from me!" Draco spat at him, walking faster to lose Blaise.

"The same goes for you!" Blaise spat back, walking slower to get further away from Draco.

"Idiots," I muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Just then I saw a group of Hufflepuff girls far away from us, walking in front, whispering and pointing at us. They seemed to be talking about us, so I expanded my Veela hearings and concentrated on their conversation.

"Isn't that Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, and oh my gosh! Draco Malfoy!" One girl gasped.

"Blaise is like," another girl sighed, "Soooo hot."

"Draco is hotter!" another girl piped up.

"What are they three doing together?"

"Hmm, maybe, they're going for a…threesome?"

Fits of laughter and giggles followed the last comment.

I didn't know how I did it. Maybe it was my Veela traits, but the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of the giggling girls.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for being so crude!" I snarled at them and they backed away, straight into Draco who narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff for bumping into me!" Draco barked, and I'll admit, he looked pretty intimidating.

The girls whimpered and ran away squealing and accidently knocking an unfortunate Blaise to the floor.

"Ten points from whatever House you idiots are in for being idiots!" He bellowed and got up, brushing dusts from his pants, looking furious.

"Um, Blaise?" Draco said gently, "You're not a prefect, nor the Head boy." He reminded Blaise who blushed in embarrassment then stood up straight, "Well, do it for me, you moron!"

"Ten points from Hufflepuff because Blaise told me to!" Draco called to the backs of running girls.

"Are you guys done?" I asked impatiently, "I need to sleep."

"And I need my beauty sleep," Draco yawned.

"Me, too," Blaise sighed sleepily, "Farewell, my fellow students of Hogwarts." He waved as the Slytherin common room loomed ahead. With Blaise now gone, I was left with Draco.

We walked in a comfortable silence and by the time we reached the portrait, we were yawning like mad.

"Jelly _yawn_ Babies," I sighed, my mind drowsy with sleepiness.

"No, it's _yawn_ Jelly _yawn_ Beans," Draco sighed and the portrait swung open.

"Good night, Dra _yawn_ co," I stumbled to my room and heard Draco mumble a sleepy, "Good _yawn_ night, Her_ yawn_ mione."

The last thing I saw was my pillow zooming to my face at full speed before darkness consumed me.

**A/N: **_**Yawn**_**, I'm tired, too. **

**Thanks for reading again!**


	8. My Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I would love to, of course.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading!**

**Draco's POV:**

I woke up in a bad mood.

Last night, I dreamed of Blaise dancing in tutus, Hermione punching me in the face, Pansy with her annoying cooing, and lastly lo and behold, Astoria Greengrass stalking me everywhere. She appeared in mirrors, in the doorways, in the corridors, even in the toilet. I ended up screaming in my dream when Astoria lunged from the toilet towards me and I jolted awake. In a very, very, very, very bad mood.

I've dated many girls before, all of them bimbos with an IQ a little more than Crabbe or Goyle. But the worst choice of girlfriends I made was Astoria Greengrass. I didn't even like her, I swear, she didn't attract me in any other way. I was so sick of her pompous and arrogant attitude that sourly reminded me of my younger self that I was trying hard to leave behind. So why did I even date her? Because I'm a Veela, and I'm looking for my mate.

A male Veela. I've got to find my mate before the age of eighteen, or else I would suffer deep depression or heartbreak and that might be the cause of my death. I don't want to die, and the world would miss me so much if I died, imagine a world without Draco Malfoy. Terrible. Horrible. Terrifying. Horrifying. Dozens of girls would commit suicide, die of heartbreak, or possibly bury themselves next to my corpse. I grimaced. Disturbing image, get out of my mind right now.

And what makes my life even more complicated is that after I made sure Astoria wasn't my mate and I broke up with her, she wouldn't give up and tried to convince me that she really was my mate. As if it was possible. Long ago, I was told by my now-deceased mother that my mate would have a sweet, intense scent that will attract me to her. Other girls who aren't my mate would have an unpleasant smell that lingered on them. And Astoria was no exception, to be honest, she smelled worse than most. Rotten carcass, or even more possible, gas. Not the burning kind, but the omfg-open-the-window-right-now-before-I-suffocate-I need-fresh-air kind.

Once I shook off my nightmare and collected my jumbled thoughts, I made way to the bathroom and stared at my reflection in the large mirror, leaning my weight forward and placing my hands on the sink. A young, handsome, seventeen years old boy stared back at me. He had silky, platinum blonde hair, and silver eyes that sparkled in an I-know-something-you-don't way. He had inhumanly beautiful features, a strong jaw line, and the outlines of his chiseled chest could be seen through his green shirt. Yep, that's me. Gorgeous me.

I glanced at my watch just as my stomach gave a loud rumble, time for breakfast. I washed my face, brushed my pearly white teeth, combed my hair, slipped into my uniform, and then I was ready to go.

I met Blaise by the Slytherin common room, and knew better than to joke around with him when he just woke up. Which he did. He's always been a sore arse in the morning. Once, he slept in Malfoy Manor, and when I tried to wake him up for breakfast, he literally gave me heart attack when he suddenly sat up and roared in my face before going back to sleep again as though nothing has happened. I learned my lesson that day, never, I mean _never_, provoke Blaise in the morning if you appreciate the location of your arse. And I'm quite fond of mine, thank you.

And when we reach the Great Hall, and after he takes the first big bite of a pancake, a lazy smirk forms on his face and I know my rear is now safe.

"Any luck?" Blaise asked, taking another bite of his pancake. I shake my head.

It's funny how easily we can read each other, like one of Hermione's damn books. But Blaise and I have known each other since we were two, and have never stopped being best friends. And that would remain the same.

"I think it might be Hermione," Blaise said, grabbing a goblet containing pumpkin juice.

"I don't know," I replied slowly, could he be right? Well, she had a very sweet scent. A very sweet scent. A very sweet scent!

"Blaise?" I asked, excitement in my voice, "When was the last time I thought a female smelled nice?"

He thought for a moment, his brows wrinkling, sipping his pumpkin juice, and then replied firmly, "Never."

"Hermione smells nice," was all I said before pumpkin juice shot out from his mouth.

"Does that mean?" Blaise asked, his eyes widened as the truth dawned on him, "Merlin, she's your…" His voice faltered, and he paused, unable to continue,

I flashed him a smirk and reached over to press a napkin into his hand, "Yes," I said, my silver eyes never leaving his brown ones, "My mate is Hermione Hyacinth."


	9. Piss off, Ass-toria

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Wow! I never had so many followers and favorites before! Thank you so much!**

**Draco's POV:**

I slapped my hand over my mouth as soon as I said it. I looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard, I let out a sigh of relief, no one was close to me and Blaise.

Blaise pressed the napkin I gave me to his mouth, wiping the pumpkin juice stains, and said, "Hermione _Hyacinth?! _The lost heiress of the Hyacinth family? The daughter of Rosalie and Lysander Hyacinth? The daughter of one of the most powerf-"

"Yes, Blaise, that's her." I sighed with exasperation though my lips curled into a smile.

He blinked madly and clasped his hands together, still in disbelief, "As shocked as I am-," I snorted, "-As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by a very unpleasant noise, as shocked as I am, but I think you two would make a very good pair."

"I know, mate," I couldn't help but grin widely as images of me snogging the hell out of Hermione popped into my mind.

"Who?" A girl's voice said, my grin faded and I immediately stiffened, Blaise composed his face into a sneer, "A great pair? You mean Draco and me? Of course I know," Astoria Greengrass giggled in her annoying shrill voice, "We all know that I am your mate."

"Who invited you here?" Blaise drawled, his sneer still pasted on his handsome face.

"Draco," Astoria ignored Blaise, and slid closer to me, with a sickening smile, she raised her hand and stroked my hair, "Do you like the effects of my new lipsticks?" She puckered her lips, leaning closer and closer and closer and closer…

I slapped her hand away from my hair and pushed her away from me, "No, I hate it," I drawled out while Blaise pressed his napkin to his lips to conceal his smirk, "It looks like shit."

Astoria gave me a pout, and I gagged inwardly.

"Look, Ass-toria," I said calmly, and picked up a bagel with long fingers, raised it and examined the crusty surface, my fingernails making small dents in the bread, "I don't care about your lipstick, and don't give a damn about your nail polish, or about your hair." I paused for effect, "To be honest, I don't really give a shit about you, Greengrass, so could you please do us a favor and piss off?"

An upset look crossed her face, then a knowing look replaced it, "Ah, you've been drinking, Draco," She stood up and quickly pecked me on the cheek before I could duck away, where's my Veela reflexes when you need them? "Never mind, love, we'll talk when the unpleasant effects of alcohol passes." She marched away to find her snobby friends.

"I hate you, Ass-toria," I mutter and gave her back the finger. Blaise chuckled, then his face turned a shade of pink as his eyes made contact with another's over my head, he quickly lowered his head and began furiously stuffing spoonfuls of mashed potato into his mouth.

"Hello, Draco and Blaise," Luna Lovegood had a dreamy smile on her face as she slid on the bench beside Blaise, "How's your morning?"

"Same as always," I replied, still staring at Blaise who was now furiously drinking pumpkin juice.

"You must be awfully hungry, Blaise," Luna said, gazing at Blaise with bluish-grey eyes filled with wonder. "How do you drink so fast and so much without the need of air?"

As if on cue, Blaise slammed the goblet down, making the table rattle a bit, and raised his head and took greedy gulps of air, "Y-yes L-Luna, I am indeed very hungry." His expression suggested the opposite.

"Are you now?" Luna smiled, then looked at her watch, "Merlin, I'm gonna be late for Potions!" She jumped off the bench and hurried off, then skipped back to us and waved at me, and with a sweet smile, she pecked Blaise on the cheek. I gave Blaise a knowing smirk as he blushed bright red and folded my arms on the table.

"So," I drawled, "You and Lovegood."

"So," he gulped, "You and Hermione."

He giggled nervously and wringed his wrists, "You two sure make a good couple." He gave another nervous giggle. Since when did Blaise giggle?

"Man, that's so twisted," I smirked and leaned back, "Well, she's quite a looker, don't you think so? Platinum blonde hair like mine, although mine's hotter, brown eyes, and-,"

"Her eyes are bluish-grey, you idiot!" Blaise snapped, irritated.

"Ah," my smirk widened even more as he fell into my trap, "You've been very observant these days, my very dear friend.

"You've been very nosy these days, my not-so-dear friend," He clenched his fists until his knuckles shone white.

"I've no idea why you're so dramatic," I frowned and leaned forward.

"Love is dramatic," He buried his face into his hands.

"Whoa," I blinked three times, "You _love_ her?"

"Why else would I be acting like this?" His words were slightly muffled in his hands.

"Um, I don't know, PMSing?" I joked and was rewarded by a glare. Well, at least it was better than a blushing Blaise. Men blushing are so not…_manly_.

"Draco," what the hell was _she_ doing here_ again_? "Have the alcoholic effects passed?"

"No," I sneered, "Piss off, Ass-toria."

"Oh, well," she pouted, "Looks like I'll have to wait a little bit longer than I would have preferred." She sashayed off. I glared daggers at her retreating back.

"If looks could kill," Blaise lifted his face from his hands, "She would be dead now."

"If only," I sighed ruefully.

"Hey," I jumped in shock as Hermione suddenly slid beside me on the bench, though still keeping a respectable distance between us, "You have classes today?"

"U-u-uh I-I don't think s-so," I spluttered like a fish. Calm down, Draco, it's only your mate you're talking to, just a perfectly normal day. Merlin, she's your _mate_! What was _she _doing here at the _Slytherin_ table?

"Good," she gave me a strange look with those calculating topaz eyes, "Cuz I need some guidance."

"So, ah," there goes my calmness, "I'll meet you in, ah-,"

"I'll meet you after you're done with your breakfast at the willow beside the lake." She replied with ease, some strands of her glossy cinnamon-colored hair falling into her golden eyes. A strange urge to reach out and tuck her silky hair back behind her ears almost overwhelmed me. My eyes unconsciously fell to her lips; she had perfect and plump cupid-bow lips, so red and moist-_Snap out of it!_

"Yeah," I coughed into my fist, "Sure."

"Okay," she looked like she was going to say more, and then decided against it, "See you later."

He watched her walk gracefully away until he heard Blaise snarl, "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here_ again_?"

He turned around to find Astoria with her hands on her hips, pouting at him, "I just want to know why _my_ Drakey was talking to _that_ Mudblood Granger."

I saw red. I stood up and faced Astoria, then leaned my face close to hers until all I could see was her widened brown eyes, "She's not a muggleborn, stupid, Veelas are not muggleborn," I took a deep breath to calm that urge to strangle her and dump her in the lake with the Giant Squid, "But if I hear you call anyone, I mean _anyone_, the M-word again…" I let my voice trail off for effect and picked up my unfinished bagel and ripped it into two. It's funny how much fear one piece of torn bread can inspire.

Fear was written all over her face and eyes, and then surprising me and Blaise, she nodded knowingly, "Ah, I see," she said with a thoughtful expression on her face, "The effects of alcohol hasn't passed yet, we'll get chummy later, my lovely Veela." On that happy note, she sashayed off.

"Piss off, Ass-toria," I pointed my middle finger at her retreating back.

"Well," Blaise chuckled, amused. Easy for him, _he_ doesn't have a crazy girl stalking him all day, "Don't keep Hermione waiting, Merlin, that girl has a sharp tongue."

"You have no idea," I muttered and made way for the Great Hall's double doors.


	10. Stuck With Me

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**A/N: before you read this chapter, I want to thank ALL of you who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Thank you so much! Best readers ever!**

**Hermione's POV:**

I stared across the lake as willows draped over me like soft, green blankets. I reached up and twirled a strand of willow between my fingers, studying the delicate sculpture of the leaves and the sturdy stem.

"Sorry to keep you here waiting."

I whipped around so fast I almost got whiplash, and with the willow still between my fingers; it broke from the branch and fluttered to the ground like a green snake.

"You really need to stop doing that," I said breathlessly after my heart stopped racing.

"Doing what?" Draco asked innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent face," I placed my hands on my hips, "It doesn't suit you."

"Oh, whatever, everything suits me." Draco waved my comment away. "So what did you want to converse about? I hope I didn't waste my breakfast time for coming over here."

"Shut up," I kicked a stone to the lake, where it bounced off the smooth surface two times before it sank.

"You're touchy," he stared at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"Why thank you, Captain Obvious," I spat.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco snapped, losing his patience.

"That's what I want you to find out!"

"Well how can I find out if you won't even tell me your bloody problem?!" He stomped the ground like a five years old.

"Really mature," I commented, not at all fazed by his fierce glare.

"Are you going to tell me now?" He asked, clenching his fists with his eyes narrowed into slits. Well, good to know that I really get on his nerves.

"I feel weird," I blurted out after moments of awkward silence. More awkward silence. This time with me blushing in embarrassment.

"That's all you've got to say?" His tone was dangerously quiet, "I didn't finish breakfast and came here just to hear you say 'I feel we-,"

"I feel weird around you!" And suddenly, I was blurting out everything. "Every time I see you, my heart just clenches really tightly and I feel like I can't breathe an-!"

"Heart attack?" Draco offered.

"Just listen!" I snarled, "Every time I see you, I have this stupid urge to tap-dance with the Giant Squid. And you have _no idea_ how hard I have to restrain from snogging the hell out of yo-,"

"I've had the same temptation as you," Draco cut off my rant.

"What?" Did he really just say that?

"You heard me," Draco crossed his arms and stepped closer to me.

"B-but why?" I asked, my eyebrows knitted in confusion, and then the reality hit me fast.

Draco Malfoy was a male Veela looking for his mate. And it said that Veela mates…Where have you read it, Hermione? Come on? Why can't my mind work at the right time-oh right. _It is said that Veela mates go through the same romantic stages as the Veela male. _Shit.

"This might come as a shock for you, Hermione," he took a deep breath as if trying to calm him down, "Remember what Dumbledore said about finding my mate fast? Well, about my mate, you—,"

Somehow, with my mouth dry and my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth, I managed to say a hoarse, "I'm your mate."

Shocked silence. Surprised silence. Awkward silence. I didn't like any of them.

"You knew?" He was the one to break it.

"Not really," I shrugged like it was nothing, "Just figured it out."

"So there is a reason when they coin you as the 'Brightest Witch of Her Age'." Came his reply, though it bordered on nervousness, "So you're not scared or anything?"

"Scared?" My eyebrows knitting together again, "Why would  
I be scared?"

"Cos you'll be spending the rest of your life with me, you'll be stuck with me, forever and ever. Assuming you don't go kill yourself first."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll be dating me," he said, listing it off his fingers, "Snogging me, marrying me, and running off into the sunset to make little Malfoys."

And that's when I fainted.


	11. A Deal

**Disclaimer: Lo and behold, JK. Rowling owns all the characters!**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! It's been a long week of tests and now it's finally over! Thanks for reading again!**

**Hermione's POV:**

He told me I was out for only one minute, but it felt like hours.

When I woke, he had looked cross and had said, "I hope you fainted out of complete happiness."

Complete happiness my arse. Horror sounds more like it.

Now, he was giving several minutes to calm down while he was muttering something about damn women and their bloody fainting escapades. Let's see how _he_ likes it when _I_ start muttering about damn men and their motives on making innocent women die from heart attack.

"Why did you faint?" My minute was up, and I had one annoyed Draco to deal with.

"I would have been surprised if anyone had not fainted after what you said." I crossed my arms and tried to stare him down.

"I don't get it," Draco looked genuinely confused, "Why would you _not_ like the idea of spending the rest of your life with me?" He sounded kind of heartbroken, but I was sure that's the Veela in him speaking.

"Look," I tried to stay calm, he sure was dense, "I don't know who you think you are, but I will not let you control my life. I will _not_ date you, I will _not _snog you, I will _not_ marry you, and I will definitely _not_ breed with you."

"Please, Granger-"

"-Hyacinth-"

"-Oh whatever, saying the word _breed _makes us sound like animals."

"Well, you were once a fer-"

"Don't say that word, and I would prefer if you used _produce babies for our future generation_."

"Now who's sounding lik-"

"Then would you prefer-"

"To get back on topic, where was I? Oh, yes. I will _not _get involved with you in _any_ way."

"Well," He said, his mercurial eyes ablaze, "I don't think you even have a choice to decide."

"Excuse me?" Not the can-you-repeat-that-again-I-didn't-hear-you kind, nor the sorry-I-need-to-get-past-you kind, but the who-the-fuck-do-you-think-you-are-feeding-me-all-those-bullshit kind.

"Look," Draco sighed, his annoyance and frustration gone, replaced by tiredness, "I've been finding my mate for so long, and now I know it's you, you can't just reject me so soon."

"You still haven't answered my question," I said, lowering my body to a sitting position on the sloping land, "The one about having no choice to decide."

He followed suit and sat next to me, closer to me than I would have preferred, "Haven't you read about them?"

"Not much," I shrugged, staring out across the lake. "But enough."

"When a Veela male finds its mate, the mate has to decide whether to accept the Veela." He answered, studying his fingernails and shifting to find a more comfortable position on the grass. "And remember, the mate will also have some romantic feelings for the Veela, too."

"But _how_? You can't just make someone like you just because you are the mate or the Veela!"

"Just _listen_!" He sighed.

"So?" I prompted.

"If the mate accepts, they will live happily ever after with each other." He said almost wistfully.

"If not?" I asked, watching as his eyes harden.

"The Veela will die from a broken heart. And the dying process will be very, very painful." He said, shredding the grass and throwing it up to the air to make the point clear. This only prompted me to gaze sadly at the small nature he ruined.

"What makes you think I don't have a choice?" I shot up and towered over him, "Maybe I'll decline you."

He shot to his feet, and this time, it's him towering over me, "But you won't."

"What makes you think I won't?" I said hotly, feeling a prick of irritation.

Draco looked me in the eye, "Because you're Hermione sodding Granger. You don't like watching people suffer, you don't like seeing them get hurt, and you don't like seeing them die." He took a step closer until our noses were almost touching, "You're the helpful one, the heroine. So, Hermione, do you accept me as your Veela mate?"

I felt the irritation grow as I realized that, for once, he was totally right about me. I don't like seeing people suffer, I don't like seeing people get hurt, and I did not like seeing people die. I was the helpful one, the heroine. And that meant, however annoying Draco can be, I wouldn't want to see him suffer and die. I wasn't like that, I do hold grudges like everyone, but every time my soft side wins over. Ginny once said I had gotten soft, have too much compassion, and I couldn't do anything but admit it.

She was right.

But was it bad? Should I change? Then what should I change and what should I keep the same? I took a step back and looked him in the eye.

"Fine," I sighed, "I accept you to be my temporary boyfriend."

"What?" He sounded confused, his golden brows furrowing together, "Boyfriend? I said 'mate'. And 'temporary'? I remember saying forever and ever."

"You haven't heard the rest yet," I suppressed a smile.

"Well, go on then." Draco tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ever heard of this? Everything comes with a price." I placed my hands on my hips, "You get to be my temporary boyfriend because maybe, just maybe, I'll accept to be your mate."

His eyes brightened and as he smirked, some strands of his golden hair fell into his eyes, and I felt a strange urge to reach out and brush it away. Then confusion crept into his mercurial orbs.

"And the price?" Ah.

"You be my temporary boyfriend," I said it slowly, letting every word sink in. "And I give you two weeks."

"Stop saying ambiguous statements and just spit it all out at once!" He snapped, and I could see the impatience swelling in his eyes.

"I give you two weeks. Two weeks to win me over. Two weeks to capture my heart. At the end of two weeks, then I'll decide. My final decision that can't be changed. And maybe I might even decide sooner." I let the sentence sink in before I offer him my hand.

"Deal?"

Without hesitating, he smirked and grasped my hand firmly.

"It's a deal."


	12. The Reveal

**Disclaimer: If I put on some glasses and dyed my hair blonde…I'm JK Rowling's twin! But I still don't own Harry Potter. But one day I will. *inserts evil laughter***

**A/N: Thank you my loyal readers!**

**Draco's POV:**

I don't remember feeling this alive for a long time. Finally, a real game going on. A game, not like Quidditch which usually got your blood pumping in and out through your veins. But one with thinking, deep thinking. One that got you scheming. One that got you torn over decisions that all seemed wise and foolish at the same time. Of course, there was also excitement. Excitement seeing the game being activated and excitement finding out who was the champion.

And Hermione and I were playing just that kind of game. More like a deal, actually.

I replayed this morning again in my head. A deal. Two weeks to win her over. A last decision.

"Hey," I felt a hand on my shoulder and inclined my head to see Blaise looking at me with a concerned expression on his flawless face, "Are you okay? You seem kind of…spaced out."

I opened my mouth to reply then noticed Astoria staring at us, so I clenched my jaw and gave him an I'll-tell-you-later look. He nodded and placed his folders into his bag.

Together, we headed off for lunch.

oOo

"Seriously?" Blaise said for the fifth time after I told him about the deal.

I nodded for the fifth time, feeling sparks of irritation coming to life.

"She can play like a Slytherin, that girl," Blaise shook his head, amused; "I swear that old hat was drunk when it sorted her."

"You know, she was actually supposed to be sorted into Slytherin because of her family and the Veela part," I said as I scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes, "But then I guess her bravery must have won over or maybe Dumbledore asked the hat to sort her into Gryffindor to protect her."

"Interesting." Was all Blaise said because his eyes seemed to be staring at a certain point behind me. So I followed his line of vision and squinted.

Ah.

Lovegood staring at a chocolate-frosted cupcake.

Without warning, she grabbed it and headed over to them. Blaise quickly resumed eating, stuffing spoonfuls soup into his mouth and swallowing just as quickly.

Lovegood sat beside me and I felt a prick of smugness as Blaise shot me a glare.

"Hello Draco and Blaise," Luna said dreamily.

"Lovegood," I replied while Blaise offered an unusually high "Luna!"

"This is for you," Luna dropped the cupcake beside Blaise, "It looks really good."

Blaise mumbled his thanks and held the cupcake up for deep inspections. What a drama king.

"I think it's a lovely color because it really matches your skin." Luna said softly and skipped away, humming to herself.

Blaise gaped after her.

"Did she just compare me to a cupcake?"He asked incredulously.

"I believe so." I smirked.

"What next?"Blaise asked exasperatedly, "Pansy transferring back from Beauxbatons?"

As if on cue, a shrill voice rang out, "Drakie-poo!"

I ducked under the table in horror and curled my body tight, wishing I was invisible.

Shit.

_Shit_.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be fucking happening.

But it was.

How long had it been since Pansy transferred to Beauxbatons and I no longer had to dart from corner to corner? A month? Or maybe a little longer?

But now she was back. She had transferred to Beauxbatons because her father had wanted her to know how other schools taught their students with different ways. She had been reluctant, and had told me the news with her eyes puffy with tears while I resisted the urge to jump off and down squealing like a school girl, "Justice has prevailed!"

"Draco?" I heard Blaise whisper over the table, "Don't come out yet."

"Zabini," Pansy said with a shrill giggle, "Where's Draco? I can't wait to see his happy face when I tell him I'm back!"

"Unfortunately for you and the entire female population," Blaise scoffed, "He's off limits. Forever and ever."

"What do you mean he's off limits?" Pansy asked, confusion now evident on her puggish face, "He's _mine_."

"No he isn't!" I felt the ground literally shaking as Astoria stomped over, "He is _mine_."

"No, mine!"

"_Mine_!"

"Mine!"

"_Mine_!"

"Mine!"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Who in the right mind would want to be fought over like a beach ball?

"If you two don't shut up right now I swear I will slice off your boobs and feed them to the Thestrals." I said threateningly as I climbed out under the table， adding a small mutter of, "That's to say, if they even want to eat it."

"DRACO!" Pansy leaped forward to hug me but I quickly dodged her and ignored her look of confusion and annoyance.

"Tell her you're mine, my Veela mate," Astoria clutched my arm but I shook her away.

"First, I am not yours." I glowered behind them at an amused Blaise who was biting his lip to keep from laughing. "Second, you are not my mate."

"How would you know?" Astoria jutted out her chin at me while Pansy huffed in anger beside her.

"Because," I paused for effect. Once a drama king, always a drama king. "I've already found my mate."

"Is it me?" Astoria asked with pleading eyes.

"I think it's me!" Pansy squealed in delight, her eyes lit with hope.

"Is it me?"

"Am I your mate?"

Merlin. I didn't know we were putting on quite a show and only noticed now that a big crowd of students had gathered around us. Mostly excited and nervous girls.

"No, none of you," I smirked, oh the look on their faces!

"Then who?" Astoria now asked with envy and anger glimmering in her eyes, her lips pursed tightly.

Pansy had started stomping around, causing a stampede of distressed girls. See? Those are my loyal fans.

I don't hesitate when I gave my answer in a firm voice, "My mate is Hermione Granger."

The name takes only a second to sink in before everyone who heard started shouting and yelling. Chaos erupted. Yes, the fury of hell has been unleashed. But not at me. But at her.

I could see her now. Her shocked eyes found my calm ones. Shocked?

Ah, the realization hit me full force, she hadn't been counting on me to reveal that not-so-secret information.

What's there to hide? People already know she's a Veela. A beautiful one, even prettier than Astoria. Oh her eyes, so sparkly gold and filled with stunning depth. Her hair, her glossy and silky cinnamon hair. How would it feel like to run my hand through it while I—_ahem_.

Okay, get back to the point. I've already told Blaise. And from the calm looks from Weaselette, Ginger, and Scarhead, she had also informed them, too. No doubt without stern glances and those lectures about keeping secrets. Dear god, she was like a miniature McGonagall. I blanched, bad image.

"What did you do?" Blaise dragged me under the table while I heard teachers shouting out detention threats to the yelling girls.

"I'm not sure," I whispered back.

"Well," Blaise whispered, then scowled, "Why are we even whispering?"

Then the screaming began.

"You just got yourself enemies! Draco! Can't you see? You're gonna get yourself murdered because you killed the hope of those pathetic boys trailing after Hermione!"

Ouch. My ears. I don't think I can hear anymore.

"Pft." More composed than him, I still continue in my whisper state, "They're pathetic. They'll know not to mess with me."

"Then what about Hermione?" Blaise now said in the same whisper since now the yelling in the Great Hall has quieted down into gossiping whispers.

What about Hermione?

"Draco," Blaise said with such seriousness it was almost amusing, "Hermione would now have to keep looking over her back occasionally for the mad, jealous, bloodthirsty fan girls of yours."

Uh oh.


	13. Potions Partner

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not this girl. Not JK Rowling. Don't own the characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading****！ ****I've been saying this a lot, I know, but I still can't believe that so many people are reading this story!**

**Hermione's POV:**

Somebody was gonna die.

And that somebody was either gonna be Ron or Draco.

Or both.

I stormed past corridors, ignoring the fearful looks people sent me.

_Kill, kill, die, die._ I chanted madly inside my head. Rounding a corner, I bumped into a third year girl in Ravenclaw. Normally, I would have apologized and helped her to her feet. But now was not the time.

"You have eyes?" I barked at her, ignoring her cringing and whimpers.

She nodded, her eyes wide with fear.

"Then use them!" I barked at her before barging into the Potions classroom. I was early, even earlier than Snape.

I sat down in the front row and ordered my mind to think, pushing the urge to chant _Kill, kill, die, die! _aloud.

I gripped my quill and imagined it to be Draco's pretty little blonde head; I gripped it tighter until my knuckles shone white. That evil little cockroach! More like a ferret. That git! How dare he announce that news to everyone? It doesn't even concern them! Only me and him! It isn't others business! So why tell them? Why, why, why?! And now I have swarms of jealous fan girls stalking me and trying to work out a secret plan to kill me. Well, they don't know if I died, Draco would die in the same day. I brightened. Hey, maybe I should just fling myself off the Astronomy Tower and let him die of a broken heart. Or maybe just go directly to the fan girls of his and let them finish me off. A smile reached my ears before the corners of my lips fell down again.

I sighed. Even though Draco was a prick. A big prick. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe with an ego-charged head and a-

The door swung open and students swarmed into the classroom, followed closely by Snape who was wearing his usual sneer that softened ever so softly when his gaze swept across the room and landed on me. Whispers and gossips reached my ears and I caught, "Granger", "Malfoy", "Veela," and that cursed word, "Mate."

I managed a smile back.

Greetings, my greasy haired when-I-was-still-a-baby guardian. How ya doin'?

I sat calmly in my seat and as the rest of the class trickled in the classroom ready to start their class; I let myself resume my thoughts. Now, where was I?

Oh, yes, even though Draco was a prick. A big prick. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe. The biggest prick in the whole freaking universe with an ego-charged head and an arrogant attitude that annoys the hell out of me, nobody deserves death that cruel. If you could call a death from a broken heart cruel. I cocked my head to one side; life was full of twists, so it might as well be. Dying from a broken heart was cruel. Love could be gentle, warming your whole body and sending up tingles of pleasure. Love has another side. Love could be cruel. People use that as an advantage, they swallow your heart then spit it back out. Where it lays in your ribs. Destroyed. Chewed. Beyond recognition. Just pieces of red here and a crimson puddle there.

A flash of red hair caught my attention. How dare he?! After I told him that I was Draco's mate. How dare he accuse me of betraying my friends to the enemy?! I glared daggers at Ron and imagined my daggers souring through the air and skewering his flesh, pinning him to the wall, his blood flowing down the wall to make crimson puddles on the ground.

Not very pretty daydreams for a seventeen years old girl, I know, but pretty damn satisfying.

"Silence!" Snape roared from his desk and every chatter in the classroom reduced into silence. Silence. A needle being dropped on the floor would seem like thunder compared to the silence. Lo and behold, the power of Snape.

"Today, we will be learning how to brew-" He paused for effect, and all around me, I saw people rolling their eyes, "-the Antidote to Common Poison."

I sat forward in my seat, my heart beating faster in excitement.

"The Antidote to Common Poison is, well, the medicine that heals common poison in your body. It washes out the poison in your body and leaves you pure again, poison free. It is a potion which counteracts ordinary poisons, such as creature bites and stings. "

He turned around in a billow of black robes and wrote the ingredients and instructions on the black board, the white chalk making soft screeching sounds that made me cringe.

"You will be assigned to do your potion with a partner." Snape drawled while still writing away.

All around me, students started sneaking glances at their friends.

"_I_ will be choosing your partners." Snape sneered without taking his gaze off the board. The students all groaned.

When he finished writing the ingredients and instructing of brewing the Antidote of Common Poison, he pointed his wand at the corner of the blackboard and gave it a little twist and wave, muttering spells under his breath (which I was sure didn't smell nice) and names appeared beside names. One for one.

I found my name underneath Harry's and looked at the name beside mine. I froze and swept my eyes around the classroom and found my gaze locked with his.

_Good grief._

My Potions partner was Draco.


	14. Potions

**Disclaimer: I thank God for creating JK Rowling. I thank JK Rowling for creating Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Oh my gawd! Thank you thank you thank you! Thank you for reading, favoring, and following! And of course, reviewing!**

**Draco's POV:**

I grinned at her, and she glared back.

Snape clapped his hands and drawled for the class to move quickly.

Students gathered their possessions and shuffled over to their partners.

_You come over here. _I said in her mind.

_No, you come. _She replied back.

_You come. _I insisted.

I felt a snap inside my mind.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy I swear if you don't get your pale ass over here right now I will rip out your balls, one by one, so you won't have any chance of reproducing. So get ove-_

_I'm coming! I'm coming! _I quickly gathered my stuff and ran to her table, sitting in a chair then scuffling the chair a bit further away from her.

"Scared, are we?" Hermione sneered. Why was she being so hostile?

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"I asked.

She slapped her hand against the table, the sharp sound making me jump slightly, "You have _no_ right to talk about my undergarments! And _no_ right to declare me as your mate in front of almost all the population of this school!"

"So that's what you're fed up about?" I asked her incredulously. Seriously, I don't get why women are so emotional and dramatic. You would think they're on their day of the month everyday.

She huffed before starting to prepare the ingredients.

"Look I-" I paused, a lump in my throat. I didn't know how to apologize because I've never apologized in my whole entire life. So do I start apologizing now? Maybe I should. I want to let everyone know that I really had changed for good.

I cleared my throat and tried again, "Look, I'm s-sorry, Hermione." She turned around to look at me with eyes impossibly wide. "I shouldn't have announced that bit of news to almost all the population in this school. I'm sorry." And the guilt left me instantly. Leaving me feeling lighter and more carefree.

"It's alright." She smiled.

I smiled back.

We smiled at each other.

"Granger, Malfoy," Snape suddenly leaned in, his breath stinking of I- don't-even-want-to-know, "Five points off each your Houses for flirting."

"We weren't fli-" Hermione protested.

"Another five," Snape drawled before whispering, "And you better get on with your potion 'cause it stands 20% of your N.E.W.T.S." On that happy note, he glided away in a flurry of black robes. I swear that man has a fetish with black.

"Merlin, no," Hermione said, looking horrified, "Did you hear that, ferret? 20% of our N.E.W.T.S!"

"Don't call me ferret, you bea-"

"We have to get started now!" She ignored me and started staring at the steps.

"Add one Bezoar to the mortar." She read aloud and tossed a Bezoar to the mortar.

"Crush into a very fine powder using a pestle." I continued then grabbed a pestle and began crushing the Bezoar into powders that occasionally flew into my eyes and nose. In less than a minute, what was left of the Bezoar was now a very fine sheet of powder.

"Add four measures of crushed Bezoar to your cauldron." Hermione crushed more Bezoar and dunked it into the cauldron, watching the liquid turn to a shade of clear grey.

"Add two measures of Standard Ingredients to your cauldron." I read then looked at Hermione, "Pass me that bag of herbs."

She wordlessly handed it to me.

I untied the string and dunked the herbs into the now bubbling liquid.

"Heat to a medium temperature for 5 seconds." Hermione read, then pointing at the fire beneath the cauldron with her wand and muttering something. Blue flames instantly licked at the bottom of the cauldron.

"The Bluebell Flames," I noted. She nodded and said nothing, still in her Granger class concentration mode.

"Wave your wand." I muttered, looking at the blackboard. I looked at the liquid, it had started to foam over the edge of the cauldron, and with a wave of my wand, it teetered and settled back in place.

"Leave to brew and re-"

_BOOM!_

I felt my ears ringing and looked for the source of the shattering sound.

My eyes found a whimpering girl and her scowling partner covered in orange goo, blisters already starting to form on their skin.

"How tragic, life is," Snape cackled evilly and snapped at them to go to the Infirmary, "Five points off your test already."

Hermione returned shakily to the cauldron and gave me a determined look.

"We have to get a full 20%." She said so solemnly it was almost amusing.

"Wasn't thinking about anything else." I said, even though I was. I was thinking of those golden eyes, which would brighten occasionally with determination or amusement. Oh her laugh, like music to my ears. When it stops playing, my ear screams for more. I wonder how she would sound like wh-

I shook my head frantically to get my thoughts out of my head.

Don't even go there, Draco. Get your mind out the gutter!

"Draco," Hermione snapped her fingers in front of me, "I want to get a perfect score."

"Who wouldn't?" I muttered as I handed her more ingredients.

For the next ten minutes, we made the potion silently except for the occasional reminder and instructions from both of us.

We watched as the liquid turned from grey to a clear teal color.

"It's done!" Hermione cried, her eyes lighting up. She scooped some liquid into a vial and dashed to Snape.

Snape took it from her, waved his wand, checked the color and sniffed it, he gagged, "Judging from the horrifying smell, you and Mr. Malfoy have received a perfect score for this potion."

Just then, the bell rang.

I heard groans echoing around the classroom that indicated that not everyone was done with their potions. Well, you know the usual saying, sucks to be them.

Snape smirked and called out, "Those who finished put your vials on my desk and those who didn't finish will continue in the next class but have two points knocked off." More groans.

"We did it!" Hermione squealed and flung her arms around me, "We did it, Draco! We did it!"

She then took her arms off me much to my disappointment and said with an oddly flushed face, "See you later." She skipped off.

"Blush more and Professor Sprout might just mistake you for one of those walking tomatoes of hers." Blaise smirked and slipped besides me, "Trust me, they ain't pretty."

"Shut up, you wanker." I growled at him, not taking my glance off Hermione's back until she rounded the corner and I couldn't see her anymore.

"Okay, chill, mate." Blaise held his arms up in mock surrender.

He then grinned, "You got any classes later?"

I shook my head.

"Then fancy a trip to the Quidditch Pitch?"

It's my chance to grin, and I seize it without a second thought.

"Sounds good."

So off we went.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. The Splash

**Disclaimer: Nah. Not this gurlll.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!**

**Hermione's POV:**

I skipped down the corridor and made my way to the girl's loo. I answered the call of duty and went to the sink to wash my hands. I turned on the tap and stared at my reflection in the shiny surface of the mirror, and I was still mesmerized by the beauty that stared back.

Gone was my signature bushy hair, glossy curls took its place. My browns eyes that people always called plain was now replaced by topaz gold that were so bright it glowed faintly. I now had a slim figure, having curves in the right places, moved with grace and elegance without trying to. And my skin, now a shade lighter, almost as pale as Draco's, but not quite.

I was perfect, and I hated it.

I hated the way boys now looked at me. Those leering looks. Those suggestively waggling eyebrows. Those pink tongues that flicked out purposely. Those hands that purposely brushed against mine when I walked by in the corridors and classrooms. I hated it.

I hated the jealous looks the girls gave me. Those pushes and hateful snickers. And I mean the taunting kind, not the eating kind, nor the candy bar kind. Those gossips. Those rants behind my back. Those hexes sent at me even though I managed to dodge and block all of them. I hated it.

No boys really had an interest in me. Well, if you crossed out Ron and Viktor. We called it off because we decided we did much better off as friends. And boy, were we right. Then there was Draco. Gone was the cold, prejudiced, and mean boy. A kind, sweet, and weird-humored boy took its place. He claims to love me, but who knew if he really meant it? Who knew if it was just the Veela inside of him speaking?

I've always envied Ginny because she attracted so many males, so many boys were chasing after her, begging for a chance. Yet, she chose Harry. I will and always respect her choice and loyalty.

Then there was Draco. Gone was the cold, prejudiced, and mean boy. A kind, sweet, and weird-humored boy took its place. He claims to love me, but who knew if he really meant it? Who knew if it was just the Veela inside of him speaking?

I never knew the tables would turn on me, yet, they did. I have to look occasionally over my back in case any stalkers have a few tricks up their sleeves, or, their pants.

Why were so many boys like this? Only judging a girl's looks, and not bothering to find out their personalities and true sides. Haven't they heard of the saying before? Never judge a book by its covers. Yet, some boys and girls never learn.

I turned away from the mirror and pressed off the tap, strolling out towards the lake.

I flung open the doors and breathed in the fresh air deeply. The sun rained sunshine down my face, and I felt the warmth spreading throughout my whole body. Every time the temperature got too hot, the cool breeze was there to balance it out.

I made my way to my favorite spot on the bench and sat there, staring across the lake. I sighed in contentment as a soft cool breeze picked up my hair and tossed it around my face. I frowned. I should have brought a book to read.

That was the last thing I thought of before I felt a push from my back and the sight of the smooth surface of the lake rushing up greeted me.

The first thing I was aware of was the cold. The cold. Intense cold. Freezing my nerves. And I couldn't breathe .Breathe. I needed oxygen. Panic-stricken, with my lungs slightly burning for air, I gazed around my surroundings with blurred eyes. A beam of light caught my attention, there, just above my head. I stretched up my arms and kicked behind me, making my way to the light.

I bursted out from the lake surface and tossed my head back, gasping for breath for all chocolate was worth, and that, to me, was worth everything. Taking deep breathes and calming my pounding heart, I swam my way to the shore. Once I reached it, I collapsed on the ground, the grass tickling my face. My hand caught onto a sharp, jagged rock, and I watched tiredly as blood leaked out and trickled to the lake and dissolved.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood enjoying a swim in the lake," Astoria's sneering face towered over me, "I was going to have a nice round of swimming, but I don't think so now, wouldn't want to swim in a lake you tainted with your filthy blood."

I staggered to my feet and glared at her, fishing my wand out of my damp robes, "For someone who claim to be an intelligent Veela, you sure know little about your own species."

"Beware what you say to the mighty, Mudblood," She hissed, venom lacing every syllable.

"Don't you know I'm a Veela?" I asked mockingly.

"Of course, thanks to Brown shouting it at breakfast." She spat, crossing her arms stiffly across her chest, displaying her green-painted fingernails.

"Then how can you not know I'm a pureblood witch?" I tapped my wand mockingly against my hip, eliciting sparks to fly out and fade. Astoria cringed slightly.

"Who are you to talk like that?" Astoria seethed.

"Who am I? Hermione Hyacinth is standing right in front of you, Greengrass." I smiled. And of course, _mockingly_.

"H-Hya-Hyacinth? Bu-but y-you can't be the last descendent!" Her face showing fear before it transformed to disgust, "You're supposed to be dead! You _should___be dead! You're a disgrace to your family and the rest of the pureblood population! Associating with muggles and Mudbloods and blood-traitors! What a disgra-!"

A push. A scream. A splash. More screaming. That was all it took for Astoria to realize that she had been pushed into the lake. Pushed into the lake. By me. Oh, how fun it was. I should make it to a daily hobby of mine from now on.

"Y-you blood-" Her head disappeared below the lake surface then bobbed up again, flushed with anger and humiliation, "-traitor!"

"Have a nice swim, Astoria dear, be sure to have a nice round of water ballet with the Giant Squid, I'm sure it'll be happy to have some company." A smirk that was worthy of Draco's played across my lips.

Astoria flailed her arms furiously and gave an enraged scream.

I gave one last gaze to the beautiful view, then humming to myself; I skipped towards the Gryffindor Tower, shivering slightly from the cold, with a large smile that stretched my lips to my ears.

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and stuck with me! I might not update for a long time, because I'll be reviewing for the Final Exam in sixth grade. So I apologize. Forgive me? *puppy eyes***


	16. Injuries, Nursing, and Nude Dolls

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

**A/N: Please please please forgive me for the very very late update! I'm so sorry! It's just that…I'll admit…I was a little stuck and took a break from 'Veela Chaos', resulting in a my new one-shot called 'Her Broken Promise', and I've been racking my brains for new ideas for my Veela story. I'm sorry I let you guys down. Forgive me? *puppy eyes***

**Draco's POV:**

"Come on, Draco! Let's go!" Blaise shouted at me, his words barely audible over the howling wind and pelting rain. One minute it was warm and sunny, the next was cold and rainy. You could never tell with the weather these days.

"Wait just a minute!" I shouted back, leaning forward on my broom in a deep dive, "You can go back first if you want!"

"Who the fuck are you kidding, mate?!" He yelled incredulously, "Best friends since two, remember?!"

I snorted with amusement, "Just let me perfect this twist and div-"

The wind suddenly changed directions and my wet hands slipped off the broom. It was like everything was happening in slow motion. I could feel my wet hands slipping away from the slippery broom, the violent jerk of the broom that was my lost balance, I could hear the heavy pounding of my heart, Blaise was yelling hysterically in the distance. I was falling…falling…falling…a thud. Pain in my back. Agony. My leg. Twisted beneath me. Broken. Darkness.

oOo

**Hermione's POV:**

I was just entering the front entrance to the castle when I heard shouting in the distance. I turned around, wondering what the commotion was about, my hand just about to push the doors open, and barely made out the figure of a frantic Blaise running towards me through the pelting rain and howling wind. The weather these days. Ridiculous.

"Hermione!" Blaise ran to a panting stop in front of me, "Draco that blasted asshole is fucking hurt!"

"What?! How?!" My heart started pounding for a reason I couldn't explain. If this was happening one year ago, I wouldn't have cared and would have said _Well, sucks to be him_, but now only panic and concern filled my voice with terror.

"Quidditch!" He waved his arms frantically above his head.

I immediately snapped into the Hermione-in-control version, "You go get Pomfrey and I'll go to Draco!"

He ran off without a glance back, and I sprinted to the opposite direction.

I found him lying in the pitch with a small crowd of people circling around him.

"Move it!" I snapped, pushing through them and kneeling in front of his twisted body. I felt a pang in my heart, seeing him so vulnerable and hurt. I brushed his soggy hair away and felt his forehead, I could feel a fever rising.

"Draco?" I whispered into his ears, all the while placing my palms on his chest, feeling for a pulse, "Can you hear me?" I grasped his hand, "If you can, give my hand a squeeze." I stared desperately at his hand, so limp and slack in my firm grip. I always thought my skin was pale, but with my skin now placed besides his, I felt about as pale as a chocolate ba—and that's when I felt it. A tiny and soft squeeze. My palm immediately stopped sweating ever so slightly and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

He let out a groan of agony and blood trickled down his chin.

"Hold on, Draco." I choked out, getting emotional for another reason I couldn't explain.

"Make way! Make way!" Madame Pomfrey's sharp voice broke the panic-filled silence. Upon seeing his body on the floor, she immediately conjured a magical stretcher and levitated him into the air towards the castle.

**Draco's POV:**

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was another pair of huge and owlish golden ones gazing back at me.

"Owl!" I rasped out before darkness consumed me again.

**Blaise's POV:**

I snorted with amusement, but my amusement quickly faded into fear when I saw Hermione turn towards me with narrowed eyes.

"That blasted ferret, he called me an owl?!" Hermione spat, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Hey, chill!" I exclaimed, trying to defend my injured friend, I added, "You know, it's not really hard to imagine you as an owl…" My voice faltered when she shot me an icy look. I didn't know what made her so angry at being likened to an owl. I mean, they're all feathery and puffy and cute. Ok, maybe not all of them, 'cause my cousin has a featherless one who bites at anyone who comes near except for its owner.

"And you are indicating…?" She asked, her tone dangerously quiet.

Casting a silence charm so Pomfrey wouldn't hear us, I backed away slowly, "Have you _really_ seen your eyes in the mirror properly? I mean they're huge and look like they belong to an-an…" I couldn't summon enough courage to say the _dangerous _word, I took a deep breath and almost _squeaked_ out, "…owl."

The reaction was immediate. Her eyes glowed up with rage and I half expected her to transform into the harpy form Veela takes when they get mad and start hurling freaking fireballs at me. I did the only thing on my mind. I ran.

And behind me, I heard, "BLAISE BLOODY ZABINI YOU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP OUT YOUR BLOODY INTESTINES AND HANG THEM ON TREES FOR BLOODY CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS!"

Running as I fast as I could, my feet and legs in a blur, I called over my shoulder, "It's the middle of May, Hermione dear!"

**Draco's POV:**

I let out a groan and opened my eyes for the who-knows-how-many time. Immediately, my eyes zoomed in on golden orbs again. Before I could let out a yelp of surprise, a snarl beat me to it.

"What? Gonna call me Owl again?" Hermione snarled.

I tried to raise my arms in surrender, and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through my arm like fire and it hurt so much I could see spots dancing behind my eyes.

"Here." Hermione raised a glass of water to my lips, her voice softening upon seeing my pain. A few drops of water dribbled down my chin, but I didn't care, the pain was too much.

"Why are you so angry, lioness?" I manage to croak out from my itchy throat as she set the now empty glass back on the table.

"I'm not angry…" She growled, "…I'm just… happiness challenged."

I snorted with amusement.

"When-" The word came out in a throaty rasp so I cleared my throat and tried again. "When can I get out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Well, I don't know…" Hermione chewed her bottom lips thoughtfully and my gaze became instantly fixed on her lip. Oh, how soft and plump her cupid-bow lips looked. I wonder if they were as soft as they looked liked if I tried pressing my lips against her li-_Ok back to the topic Draco Malfoy._

"…Maybe a week or so, because you fell from really high and almos-"

"_What_?!" I yelled. "A _week_?! Why can't the old bat just use magic and heal me then I can get out of this hellhole?!"

"Do you have no sense whatsoever?!" She said, exasperated yet amused, "Draco, you just fell from the sky and broke who-knows-how-many bones in your body and you're expecting to-and I quote _get out of this hellhole_? Are you really as barmy as you look?"

"Excuse me? I do not look barmy! At all!" I protested.

"Look, just rest well and get better soon, alright?" Hermione smiled gently at me and my gaze once again lingered on her lips.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak, afraid that the only words that would come out from my mouth would be _Kiss me now, babe!_

Hermione stood up and turned away, then she suddenly froze and turned around again. She dug her hands in her robe pockets and fished a silver coin out, she tossed it to me, forgetting that I still didn't have the strength to catch and the coin landed painfully on my forehead and slid down myface slowly.

Hermione gazed at me in horror and mumbled an apology before reaching over to daintily pick up the coin and put it next to the table.

"Excuse me, but do I look like a beggar?" I asked, raising a pale eyebrow.

"You idiot, this is for communicating each other." She rolled her golden eyes, "Just toss it into the air once, and tap the tail of the lion and snake each one time, then speak your location, and I'll be there in no time."

I eyed the coin with awe, "Merlin, what's got you so worried about me?"

"Well, we've got this…Veela and Mate thing going on." She started nervously, fiddling with her wand, "And they're supposed to like…really care about each other, right?…so I was thinking _Why not_?"

"Aww, how sweet of you to care," I cooed mockingly and said in a disgustingly sweet girlish voice, "Don't forget to tie my hair with pink ribbons and bring my nude dolls from Malfoy Manor over so we can play _Dress the Doll_. Got it, honey?"

"Oh shut up, you mor-" She froze and looked me in the eye, "You have _nude dolls_ in Malfoy Manor?!"

I paled and replied in a tremulous voice, "A kiss this never happened."

She unfroze and cackled madly with delight, "Oh I can already imagine Ron's face when I tell him Malfoy keeps nude models in his manor!"

"No! A galleon this never happened!" I shout, ignoring my protesting throat.

She kept on cackling and suddenly stopped and looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "And do you really tie your hair with pink ribbons?"

"I was young! I was just fooling around! Ten galleons this never happened!" I pleaded.

"Today's my lucky day, today's my lucky day, today's my luck day, today's my lu…" Her voice faded as she skipped out of the infirmary and out of my sight.

I groaned.

My reputation was _ruined_.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ps. I'm looking for some Edmione fanfics. I've read Fate's Instruments and When Two Worlds Collide, but can any one of you recommend me some other really good Edmione fanfics, please? Thankxxx.**


	17. The Tampon Thief (part one)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Ginny. Oops, my mistake, I mean me. Ok ok, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: I'm back again! So, any good Edmione (Edmund/ Hermione) recommendation? Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Also, go read Her Broken Promise, another story of mine, hopefully it will entertain you until I update next time. ;D**

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up with a yelp when Ginny's 57 kg self pounced on me.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny squealed, shaking me and causing me to nearly fall off the bed.

"What what what?!" I pushed her off me and scowled. "It's-" I glanced at my watch, "-bloody six in the morning, and it's Saturday! And do you know what that means? It means snoring away until lunch is ready and working my hand off with homework afterwards!" I ducked under the covers and pulled my pillow over my head.

"Oh come on!" Ginny pulled my blankets off and placed her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. I grinned inwardly; I must really rub off her.

"Why?" I groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"Fred and George summoned a Gryffindor meeting!" She squealed, jumping up and down.

"What the heck?!" I took my hands off my face. "A meeting? What the hell does that mean?"

"They've had some _problems_." Ginny said, and then added, "They said it was really really really important."

"Then tell them to solve it themselves!" I tried to drag the blankets back on but she held it firmly by her side.

"They said it was _very _important and it's an emergency, every Gryffindor is required to be in the Gryffindor common room. _Now_." Ginny said quickly.

"Emergency?! Why didn't you tell me that earlier?!" I scrambled out of bed and went for the door.

"Sorry, 'Mione, hold on." Ginny said, dragging me to the bathroom by the arm.

"You look gorgeous in the I-just-got-out-of-bed way," She snatched a comb up and began brushing my glossy curls, "But you'll look better if you put your hair in a French bun."

"Ginny, it's an emergency!" I whined, trying to bat her away.

She ignored me and ducked away from my flailing arms and pointed her wand at me, muttering an incantation and a satisfied mixed awe expression adorned her face. Now, my hair was rolled up in a casual yet fashionable bun, a few strands of hair loose and curling beside my elegant neck.

"Gorgeous." Ginny breathed.

"Gorgeous." I agreed. "But quick! Let's go!"

As we ran, we saw several other Gryffindors hurrying to the Gryffindor common room, too. I fired a question at Ginny, "How the hell did you know the password to the Heads Dormitory?"

She smirked, "Your boyfriend seems awfully scared of Bat-Bogey hexes."

"Seriously?" I snorted with amusement. "I think I'll try that on him next time."

"Good luck." Ginny chuckled as we stopped in front of the Fat Lady and she muttered, "Red Boogers."

"Who the hell came up with that?" I asked incredulously, "Jelly Beans I'm okay with but Red Boogers seems too inappro-"

"Fred and George's idea of a joke." Ginny panted as the view of the twins standing on a table came closer.

"Well they have a very weird sense of humor." I gave a very un-ladylike snort. We pushed our ways to the front of the crowd and just in time, Fred and George clapped their hands for silence. Immediately, all talking died and everyone leaned in attentively.

"Today us fellow Gryffindors are gathered together-" Fred started.

"-To hear us twins declare-" George continued.

"-Thievery has made an abrupt appearance among us Gryffindors!" They shouted together.

Silence took over the entire room.

"What was stolen from you?" I asked as every head turned to me as usual for an answer.

"A very, _very _important product-"

"-That many _many_ girls treasure-"

"-So right now we innocent and poor twins declare-"

"-Someone stole our tampons!" They shouted in unison.

The silence that followed was so long that it was almost frightening.

A young first year girl beside me, confused, asked, "What's a tampon?"

I dived towards her with my arms outstretched in front of me to cover her ears just as Harry asked, "Why do you need tampons? It's not like you have fucking vaginas growing on your crotches. Unless your dick has shrunken."

Ginny dived for another first years' ears.

The twins exchanged an exasperated look like the answer was obvious.

"Then how the fuck-" George started.

"-Do we get an erection then?" Fred finished.

"TMI!" Ron screamed, clapping his hands over his ears, thundering away from the Gryffindor common room possibly to get as far as he can away from the twins. Hell, he might even consider going to the dungeons.

"What does _TMI_ mean?" A second year boy frowned as more than half of the Gryffindors followed Ron's lead and shoved each other in their haste to get away from the common room and the twins.

"It means _Too Much Information_." I forced a smile at him as he offered a shy _thank you_.

"Did you-" Fred choked out through his hysterical laughter as he clutched his stomach.

"-See their faces?!" George rolled over to Fred and both of them went tumbling over the edge of the table. I saw red.

I stalked over to them with the grace of a hunting Black Panther and reached down to grab them up by their collars. "If you ever do this again, I swear I'll have you two shitting shrapnel for more than a week for making me get up this fucking early." I put my face close to theirs. "You hear me?" They had the smart sense to flinch and tremble.

"Oh Ms Gra-" Fred cried.

"Ms Hyacinth!" George jabbed an elbow into his twin brother's ribs.

"We are deeply sorry Ms Hyacinth!" Fred gave a pretend sob.

"We swear to Buddha that-" George started.

"Bullshit." I interrupted. "You're Christian."

"Exactly!" They both beamed.

I glared at them and let go of their collars and they fell face-first to the ground with muffled yelps of pain.

"Get out of my sight." I stormed back to the Heads Dormitory and slapped the portrait door for good measure, ignoring the portrait's protests.

"Stupid twins." I muttered fiercely, plopping down onto the sofa. "The nerve of-"

"Rough morning, love?" Draco's drawl sounded and I looked up to see him leaning against the door to his room, dressed in a black shirt with the word _Slytherin Rulz_ written in green and dark blue trousers.

"What are you doing out of the hospital wing?" I asked, a frown marring my face.

"They let me out yesterday night." He replied, smirking and stretching his leg muscles.

A sudden thought struck me and I groaned, "You can't be out already! I still haven't found the right time to tell Ron abou-"

"You can't be seriously worried about that!" He gaped, "You should be crying happy tears now!"

"In your dreams," I snorted, "Why up so early?"

"Oh," He waved his hand carelessly, "Just some early business."

"Early business like wha-" And that's when I noticed it. The thing he was holding. I couldn't believe it. I shot up from the sofa like a blasted bomb from the canon, my wide eyes fixed on the offending object in his hands.

Tampons.


	18. The Tampon Thief (part two)

**Disclaimer: Only the marvelous JK Rowlings'**

**A/N: Thank you my readers for all those wonderful reviews, and favoring, and followings! Thank you all so much!**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Where did you get those?!" I barked out and walked quickly towards him, my hands balled into fists.

"Get wha-" He glanced at the tampons and faked shock, dropping the tampons hurriedly. "Merlin's Beard! How on earth did that get into my grasp? Oh, the horror! Could you imagine anything more horrify-"

"I repeat." I leaned down and picked the tampons up. "Where did you ge-" My voice faltered as I noticed the red _W_ tattooed on the tampons. Without doubt, I instantly knew the tampons came from the twins.

"Oooh," Draco let out a fake gasp that was way too girly and he ended up choking on his own spit, pounding his fists against his chest like a mad King Kong, trying to stop his coughing. "I-I-_cough_ wonder wh-wha-_cough_ what the _W _st-sta-stan-_COUGH _stand for? Could it be Wannabees? Or maybe-"

"Stealing from the Weaseleys, are we now?" I smirked, walking closer to him as he took a step back.

He gulped.

I ignored him and asked in a low and dangerous voice, "How did you get in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Why would you ask me such-"

"You will answer unless you want to find yourself as Draco Lucius Malfoy the amazing bouncing fer-"

"Do not use that word!" He shouted, his eyes darting madly everywhere, his fists clenched to his sides, a wild and frightened expression took over his face.

"What? You mean _ferret_?"

"NO! Just stop!"

"Ickle fickle ferrets. Amazing bouncing ferrets. Bum-headed albino fer-" I taunted, raising my voice, pretending not to hear him.

"STOP! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" He wailed, pressing his hands over his ears.

"Really?" I smirked. "Anything?"

"Yes! Anything!" He shrieked, his hands falling from his ears. "Name it! Anything!"

"Well, since I'm not a spoiled brat like you…" I trailed off, thinking, ignoring his glare. "I want an explanation." I held out the tampons.

He let out an audible swallow and quickly regained his confidence. "Thank Merlin, thought you would want me to go to Potty and declare my undying lo-"

"Don't give me any ideas." I warned. "Get on with it."

"You see." He darted for the sofa and I let him, personally liking the way I towered over him threateningly. He seemed to have the same thoughts as he quickly sprang up again.

"I was just enjoying this relaxing and peaceful stroll that didn't concern bullying any first and second years and dunking them into the lake just for the fun of it. You see, this has become quite a habit seeing as the lake is somehow always cold and gives you the shivers, especially that Giant Squid. Ugh, I would hate to anger it, seeing as it could throw me into Saudi Arabia with just one flick of its tentacles. Not saying I'm not great or anything. So, it's always a pleasure to see them thrashing and flailing and hearing them squeal like a bloody pig an-"

"Draco…" I gave him a warning look and he immediately stopped. "That's not going to work with me."

"Ok, fine, fine." He sighed, less frightened now. "I was walking around the lake then saw some little Gryffindors, bullied the password out of them-I swear you can't trust those little runts anymore-then spent the night planning on who's room I should raid first. Then I thought of those red twins and thought, _why not_? I mean, like, because they have all those cool stuff and tricks. So I waited until you guys were all asleep then sneaked into their room and rummaged through their trunks." He started to sound excited. "And then I found _tampons_. Can you believe it? There weren't any tricks or cool stuff, just some smelly clothes-which I'm sure, took them months to afford-and tampons. So I thought those tampons might be disguised magic tricks, so I took all of them and stuffed it into my spare trunk." He paused. "Happy?"

"Very."

"You're gay?"

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy."

"Got it, Granger."

"I want you to go apologize to Fred and George. And return the tampons." I commanded.

"Why? Finders, Keepers."

"You stole it, and I want you to do as I said." I scowled. "Or else…"

"Or else?" He tried to mask his terror.

"Do you really want to find out?"

"On second thoughts, no." He said. "Just tell me why I should return the tampons, it's not like they have much use for i-"

"They consider tampons as a massive turn-on." I said slowly, "They use it to get an erection and probably–excuse me for saying this inappropriate word-_masturbate_ to it too."

He stared at me for a few moments, then at the tampons on the ground, then at his room, then repeated the movement until finally—he let out an earsplitting scream. He scooped up the tampons on the ground-still screaming-and ran to his room, I heard a crash and he ran back with his spare trunk and unexpectedly flung open the window and tossed his trunk outside. He stopped screaming and stood with a mildly satisfied expression on his face as an unfortunate person that sounded suspiciously like Fred let out a pained yowl as Draco's trunk collided with his head.

I stood frozen for minutes of shocked silence. "W-wh-what was that?!"

"I did what you requested." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I told you to return it, not get rid of it!"

He leaned over the window and squinted down before ducking back in and saying. "Yeah, that was Gred. Or probably Feorge. I dunno, but definitely one of the twins. And wow they sure have an impressive set of lungs."

"It's Fred and George." I correct automatically. "And you can't just hurt innocent people like that!"

He ignored me and shot me a scandalous look at the word _innocent_ before asking again. "Happy, now?"

"I'm not falling for that again. And besides, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, not like I'm one of course. But it really doesn't matter if people are gay or not, it doesn't give you the right to judge them. That's just like Anti-Jew prejudice and racism all over aga-"

"Granger, stop, you're blabbering." He said, his eyes filled with suppressed irritation and amusement.

"Ok, sorry." I said sheepishly, and then added in a commanding tone. "You may go now."

"What do I look like, your elf?"

"Have I mentioned that it's incredibly disrespectful and cruel to have a poor little elf do all your house-work without you payin-"

"Granger, stop, just stop before my ears start bleeding nonstop."

"That wouldn't really be a bad thing, you know?"

"Yeah, but even worse than you continuing

**Draco's POV:**

I watched her warily as she made her way back to her room. That girl was deadly.

As soon as I heard her slam her door, I dashed out of the Heads Dormitory and ran down to the dungeons to find Blaise.

"Dark Draconis." I muttered to the mermaid on the portrait who gave me a flirty smile before swinging open to let me in.

"Ok, so which room was Blaise in again?" I muttered to myself as I made my way through the common room to the Slytherin boys dormitory "Oh yeah, the one with Nott and Belby." I scanned each door, and finally-_Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Marcus Belby_.

Humming a tune under my breath, I muttered. "Holy Hippogriffs."

I hated Hippogriffs, and I'm pretty sure Blaise thought of that one just to spite me. The knight in the portrait smiled before saying, "Easy there, lad, pretty sure ya wouldn't want to go in there now."

I gazed at him, confused before drawling. "Just god damn let me in, ok?"

"Had a rough morning? I don't blame you, young lad, that mermaid seems to be as persistent as ever-"

"Just let me in!" I shouted, completely exasperated.

"Ok ok, little one, just don't say I didn't warn you." He replied, waggling a chubby finger at me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I mutter as the portrait swings open to let me inside then close again behind me.

My eyes bulged and my mouth fell open in shock as I saw them. I quickly covered both eyes with my hand and shrieked out. "Oh Sweet Merlin! Never ever let my beautiful eyes be scarred with another image like this again!"

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

**A/N: Some of you might have guessed what poor ickle fickle Draco saw…hehehe…**

**And thank you to all who has read, favored, followed, reviewed my story! Please continue your support! Thank You!**

**-Ashes**


	19. Wrackspurt Hunt, Kissing, and Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Soooo, I've decided to change the summary. Someone told me it sucked and I totally agreed with her. So thanks to her for bringing that to my attention, and I'm more satisfied with my new summary. Thanks to all of you who haven't given up on me and continue to read my story! I'm so touched! *sniffles***

**And to all who's looking forward to some Bluna, this will be a real treat to you people! ;)**

**Blaise's POV:**

I let out a groggy groan as I woke up, before remembering that Draco was injured and I threw on my school robes and dashed to the infirmary.

Rounding a corner, I collided with a small wall of flesh and stared down at a pair of round bluish-silver eyes.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry!" I apologized and reached a hand down to help her up and trying to ignore the rapid beats of my heart.

"It's fine, Blaise, don't stress on it." Luna said dreamily and grabbed my hand, hoisting herself up. "Thank you, your hands are really warm, just like your eyes." She stared into my eyes and placed her hand on my right cheek. "Are they always this shade of warm brown? Like chocolate? And have I told you that I prefer chocolate over vanilla?" She said all of this slowly and dreamily, and I soaked up every word before replying shakily, trying to slow my heartbeats down. (A symptom of heart attack, probably?) "That's very interesting, Luna. You've been very observant."

She took her hand off my cheek, and I sighed quietly in disappointment at the lost.

"So…" She started dreamily, still staring intensely into my eyes. I gave a barely audible swallow. "…What's gotten you into such a hurry?"

I mentally slapped myself. Draco! How could I have forgotten about him?! Only Luna Lovegood could distract me from such a serious and hurried mission like this.

"I was on my way to see Draco!" I exclaimed.

Luna gave a charming grin and I was sure that I was going to become one of the many victims of heart attack. "No need to worry, Blaise, they let him out yesterday night, he's fine now."

My jaw dropped. "What?! They let him out _already_? Wasn't he like due…one week or so?"

Luna shrugged. "Maybe the Nitwiggles helped him; they float around and heal broken bones."

I beamed.

That was how I loved my Luna. Innocent and uncaring what others thought of her. Her unique view of life was just another thing to add to my list of Luna Adoration. She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled again. My greedy eyes followed every move. I followed every movement of her nimble fingers as they brushed her hair behind her delicate ears which had radish earrings handing from the pale earlobes. I followed the curve of her upper lip to her bottom li-

Whoa, freaky. Stalker alert.

"I was wondering…" She murmured and I unconsciously leaned forward to hear her more clearly. "…if you had anything to do today. Seeing as today's Saturday, I have nothing to do and could do with some company." She blushed and I found that adorable.

"I'm free," I answered as the creature inside me purred with approval. "I'm free."

_And available. _

But of course, I didn't voice _that_ thought out loud.

"Great!" She beamed. "We can go on a Wrackspurt hunt!"

"A…what hunt?" I asked confusedly.

"Wrackspurt. They float around people's head and make them dizzy." She giggled. "I saw some floating around your head earlier, maybe…" She gasped. "Yes! Maybe that was why you accidently bumped into me! Wrackspurts!"

I stared at her, knowing that confusion and amusement must be etched on my face because she laughed her tinkling laugh again.

"Wrackspurts are following you! They must be in your room too!" She bounced on her feet with excitement. "Can we? Go to your room to find Wrackspurts? Please?" She turned her puppy eyes to full power.

"I-I…" My voice cracked. She was…so so so _so_ _adorable_ right now I just didn't have the heart to reject her. "Sure. No problem." I spoke firmly as the creature inside me purred its approval once again.

"Thank you!" She clapped her hands together delightfully. "Let's go!"

oOo

After an hour of searching in the Slytherin Boys Dormitory and the room I share with some other Slytherin boys with no succession, we collapsed on my bed in exhaustion.

One might think that joining a Wrackspurt hunt with Luna Lovegood will not make you break a sweat.

But one can think wrong.

On our _delightful _hunt, we bent over so much that I might need a cane in the future, but everything comes with a price and gift! Both of us bending over gives me a perfect view of her shapely legs.

Oh, _hell_.

Did I just think that?

No no _no_, Blaise, you pervert!

So to get back on the topic. The _right_ topic. The hunt involved lots of bending over-let's forget what I said about the legs-and peeking into every cranny and nook. Under the bed, inside the shoe, inside the toilet bowl, under the book. After about an hour or so, I still had no idea what I was actually supposed to be looking for, and Luna claimed with pouting lips-_enough with those heartbeats!_-that all the Wrackspurts had escaped through the open window.

"It's ok, Luna," I soothed her as she continued to pout. "Maybe they're still hiding somewhere here."

She sighed sadly and looked up at me with large eyes. "No, they've escaped. I can't see them _anywhere_!" She sat up on the bed and I followed suit.

"Luna, tell me how you get rid of Wrackspurts." Trying to cheer her up, I half-heartedly asked.

She cocked her head to one side and a few locks of platinum blonde hair fell into her eyes, I reached out and brushed her hair behind her ears, but instead of taking my hand away, I rested it on her cheek.

Feeling her cheek heat up below my palm, I tried to fight down a victorious smirk.

"Uh…ah…" She whispered, blinking thrice before staring dreamily into my eyes. "…uh…they're scared of lip to lip contact…you see, they don't like signs of affecti-oomfph!"

I tilted my head forward and pressed my lips gently to hers.

The creature inside me reared on its hind legs and threw its head back to roar with triumph.

After the shock faded, she started responding back. We melted into each other perfectly, and I wished that this moment would freeze forever. We do not need to say 'I love you'. We do not need the common words to tamper down what is brewing between us. What we are doing is 'I love you' without words, because there is no need for words.

After all, actions are more spoken out than words.

Luna pulled back in need of oxygen, her cheeks flushed; she gave a shy smile before leaning in to me for another round then—

"Oh Sweet Merlin! Never ever let my beautiful eyes be scarred with another image like this again!"

We sprang apart and in our shock, Luna fell out of the bed with a soft squeak and I shot straight to my feet on the ground like I was shot out from some blasted cannon.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

Out of all the goddamn times that Draco _fucking_ Malfoy could have walked in, this was by far the worst.

_Son of a bitch._

**Draco's POV:**

I took my hands off my eyes, after peeking between my fingers to check that it was fine to look again without the urge to gouge my eyes off, and said. "Yes, that would be me in the flesh." I then innocently asked. "Was I interrupting something? My _most humble_ apologies. Excuse me, I'll be going now, and I'll leave you to continue what you were doing before I made this _delightful_ interruption."

On that happy note, I backed towards the portrait only to have Blaise sigh and call me back. "Come back, Draco, what did you want?"

I faked a look of hurt. "Can't a friend go talk to a friend without his head getting ripped off?"

He sighed. "Spill."

I looked pointedly at Luna.

He rolled his eyes. "You can trust Luna."

"Yes. Cross my heart and zip my lips." She chirped as Blaise threw an arm around her waist.

"I stole some tampons from the Weaseley twins and Hermione caught me and told me that they-cover your ears Lovegood-_masturbated_ to it. Then I got rid of them and she showered me with another delightful lecture. Gods she can be so annoying sometimes." I rambled.

Blaise stared at me for a long time before blurting out. "Are you stupid, Drake?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You're supposed to make her fall in love with you, _not_ annoy the hell outta her until she doesn't even want to hear your name mentioned." Blaise snapped. "As annoying as you are, I don't want you to die and leave me alone to wrinkle and die without a best mate." He got up and walked towards me; his lips set in a determined line, and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll play matchmaker."

"Me too! Me too!" Luna squealed, bouncing on her toes.

"Whoa." I shook his arm off and sneered. "I don't need anyone interfering in my business."

"We're helping. And you only have-" He conjured a magical calendar out of thin air. "-ten days starting including today. Time is ticking. Want our help or not?"

I sighed.

"Fine. But you better not put a foot out of line, Zabini and Lovegood."

"I'll be inching your foot towards the line of succession more likely."

"I'll try and recruit Nitwiggles to help, too! See ya later!" She pecked Blaise on the cheek and bounded off.

I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"That's Luna for you." He sighed dreamily.

"Ok enough freaky PDA…we need a plan for me."

Blaise gave a smirk. "You're right. And I have just the right idea for it."

"Really?" I gave a smirk of my own. "Zabini, this better be good."

He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

**Hermione's POV:**

I sighed comfortably and hugged my pillow closer to my chest.

A nagging voice in my head told me that it was time to get up. So I had no choice but to obey, seeing as that nagging voice in my head had been dreadfully useful during some hard times.

I reluctantly let go of the pillow, my eyes still squeezed tight, and raised my arms above my head in a stretch.

The back of my neck suddenly prickled, and the nagging voice in my head started whispering out warnings. _Something wasn't right_.

_Voices_. People were talking.

Someone had their eyes on me.

_Something's wrong._

I sat up with a rushed yawn; I rubbed my eyes groggily and opened my eyes.

As soon as they adjusted to the light, and swept once around the room, I clapped my hands to my mouth instantly to stifle my scream of shock.

**A/N: Whoa, chapters seems to end in screams lately. I'm once again sorry for the cliffhanger. (****Not!****) But at least there was a kiss!**

**Thank you for reading again!**

**From now on, I will offer anyone who follow/favorite/review **Veela Chaos** chocolate biscuits frosted with tons of real thankfulness! **

***hands out biscuits***

**Enough of my blabbering, see you again at the next chappie!**

**Love,**

**-Ashes**


	20. Plan A

**Disclaimer: I am not JK. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who has reviewed, followed, favored, and read! But please drop some more reviews? Pretty please? Remember those biscuits? Oh my goodness! I almost forgot! I've written a new story called **_**Hermione Granger: The Transfer**_** and would be absolutely delighted if you could squeeze it into your timetable to read and review! Please? With biscuits?**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**Hermione's POV:**

Countless magical pictures of Draco were taped all over my Gryffindor red walls. Not a red spot was spared.

Some picture-Dracos were leering at me—which made me clutch my bed sheets tightly to my pajama-clad body. Some picture-Dracos were singing romantic songs pronounced to me. Some were reciting poorly written Valentine poems. Some were dancing. Some were showing different parts of his stupidly handsome face and his stupidly charming grin and his stupidly mussed up hair that still managed to look stupidly sexy.

I mentally slapped myself—did I have an obsession with the words associating with the word _stupid_ or what?—and jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed in long skinny jeans and a baggy red sweater before starting to bounce around my room trying to tear the pictures off, cursing Draco the entire time.

"Hermione my dear, I love you so much I shed tears—"

"Oh baby I've got love for you so deeeeeeeeepp—"

"My Veela mate, may I wish you a good fate—"

"Roses are red, please visit my bed—"

"I am going to—" I spat through my gritted teeth. "—kill you!"

Then an imaginary light bulb went off over my head.

I gave an utterly sinister smirk that rivaled Dracos', "On second thoughts, maybe not. I've got a better plan."

I'm going to make sure this goes smoothly.

But first, I must get rid of these blasted pictures and make sure they never grace my walls again.

Never again.

**Draco's POV:**

"Blaise?" I asked as we sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

He grunted, which was his way of showing me that I had his absolute attention—which I wholeheartedly doubted since Luna was sitting beside him chewing on a piece of celery—but I continued. "I feel weird."

Swallowing the piece of celery, Luna asked very innocently, "Perhaps you mean _weirder than before_?"

Blasie unsuccessfully stifled his laugh.

Glaring at Blaise and Luna in turns, I continued, "I've got a bad feeling. Ever since…we carried out Plan A. I can't help but feel that something is going on. Something bad."

"Are you PMSing or something, Drake?" Blaise asked after exchanging another amused glance with Luna who reached for another piece of celery.

Ignoring Blaise, I mocked Luna, "Are you a rabbit?"

"No," she said serenely, "but my patronus is."

I ducked my head and took a bite out of my buttered toast, not knowing what to retort back, I swept my gaze across the Great Hall.

I didn't spot the brown head I was looking for.

"Hermione." I said.

"Oh great, now the lovesick Slytherin Prince is moaning her name out loud, what should we expect next, him jumping off the cliff just to impress —?"

I interrupted Blaise. "She's not here for breakfast."

He looked around and shrugged. "Funny, she always seems to be the first with her head buried in one of her goddamn books."

"Blaise!" Luna chided softly then she turned to me. "Don't worry; maybe she's still sleeping after the twins' meeting."

"Oh right, the blasted redheads." I scowled, taking another bite of toast.

"Need I remind you that it was you who stole those tampons from them first?" Blaise raised a dark eyebrow.

"Huh." A sheepish smirk flitted across my lips.

Across me, Luna and Blaise raised their heads to look at something behind me.

I turned around and looked up to see my godfather. And his nostrils seemed to be getting bigger _and_ bigger _and_ bigger _and_ bigger _and_ bigger as he leaned down with a sneer.

"I decline." He said firmly.

"Uh…" I swallowed as he pierced me with his black gaze. "…excuse me?"

"Don't play innocent with me." He snapped and took a deep breath.

"I'm not!" I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I swear."

Luna gasped. "You can't swear! You can't say bad words!"

I mentally conjured a satisfying image of shoving Luna's face into her bowl of celery. "I _promise_!"

Snape scrutinized me for another few seconds before commanding in his usual voice filled with authority. "Follow me."

I got up from the table and trailed after my godfather as he weaved his way through hallways and came to a stop in front of his office door.

He muttered something and the door swung open.

He glared at something I couldn't see because I was still standing in the hallway, and then with a jerk of his head, he beckoned me into his office.

The only thing I could do was blink and stare at the magical pictures surrounding his walls.

Pictures of me.

The pictures of me were dancing stupid chicken dances and some were rapping a rap full of swear words—some were so bad and rude I didn't know them. Some pictures were singing romantic songs that were supposed to be pronounced to Hermione but now Snape. Some were reciting Valentines poems.

I could have died with embarrassment right there and now with Snape fuming beside me.

I cleared my throat once I regained my ability to speak. "Professor."

He grunted.

"It wasn't me, I swea-_promise_."

He glared at me.

"No really," I cried, throwing my arms in the air, "it really wasn't me!"

He glared a bit more then said. "You better not be bluffing."

"I'm not."

"Then do you have any idea who did it then?"

"Yes," I said solemnly, "I do."

His brows perked up in interest. "Who?"

"Hermione Granger."

He stared at me for a few seconds, stunned, and then started roaring with laughter.

I gaped at him, speechless as the room rang with laughter.

"Tha-that girl!" Snape spluttered out between laughter. "She's got spunk! I-I want you to get rid of these th-then you ca-can go-o!" He bended over at the waist, still laughing, and strutted out the door.

I stood motionless for a several more seconds before his voice barked from the hallway. "Get on with it!"

Oh.

My.

God.

Snape just laughed.

_Snape just laughed_.

Then I repeated the thought again and again in my head until my brain got the message that I hadn't been imagining it.

Then I started bouncing all over the room trying to rip the goddamn pictures off.

"Snape! I love your cape!"

"I have loved you since the day you stormed into the classroom calling us dunderheads, so my love, will you marry me?"

"Oh Snape, the cape you drape over your shoulders make me lift boulders!"

"Shut up." I ripped the pictures off while muttering under my breath. "Stop dancing, you're shaming my reputation—no that's not how you smirk, and to make it better you should lift one of your eyebrow up—ok what the fuck? I'm talking to myself now?"

I slapped myself, this time not mentally.

"Uh," a voice sounded from the door, "why are you slapping yourself?"

I groaned softly as I looked at the intruder. Of all the goddamn times she could have walked in on me, she had to walk in on me slapping myself.

Today's shaping up to be a great day.

"Itchy." I replied.

"Huh." She stated, not sounding convince at all.

"It's your fault." I gestured around the room.

"Excuse me?" She put her hands on her hips. "It was you who snuck up to my room and got all those goddamn pictures on my walls."

"Touché." I sighed. "But that doesn't mean you can charm it and put the blame on me after you _decorated _Snape's walls."

"I didn't put the blame on you! Snape just assumed it was you!" She protested, her lips twitching upwards despite the stinging in her words.

"Well, of course, it was pictures of _me_!" I shot back, trying to mask a grin of my own. "And I was proposing to him! And the picture-me didn't even know how to smirk!"

"Oooh," she mock gasped, "how scandalous!"

I glowered at her.

She glowered back.

"Well, I always knew if we were temporary couples you would break us ups first." She said snidely, crossing her arms and cocking a hip.

"Excuse me?" I widened my eyes, trying to tear my eyes from her hips. "That sounded like a challenge."

"Oh yeah?" She tilted her chin up.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed with a smirk. "You game?"

She hesitated for a moment, and I could almost see the million gears in her brilliant mind turning and working away.

"What?" I taunted, trying to rile her up, "too chicken?"

Gryffindors hated being called _cowards_ in any choice of words.

She gave me a withering look, clearly offended, before saying firmly, "Hell yes!"

I stuck my hand out and she grasped it, I quickly pulled her towards me and she lost her balance, and with a small squeak of surprise she tumbled into my chest.

She looked up slowly, her face an adorable shade of red.

"Aw," I purred down to her as her face reddened even more, "are you trying to transfigure yourself into one of Sprouts' walking tomatoes?"

"No." She glared at me, trying to struggle out my grip. "Shut up! And let go for goodness sake!"

"That's a relief," I brushed a piece of her hair behind her ears, which reddened at the tips. "Cuz you're much more attractive than that."

"Draco Malfoy!" She squealed, trying to reach for her wand. "Let me go! Release me! Release me this instant!"

"You scared?" I leaned down and bumped my nose with hers, then gave it a little kiss on the tip.

She shrieked and blushed redder than ever, kicking my shin hard.

Then as I pulled away wincing, she drew an arm backwards and punched me.

_Again_ for second time in my Hogwarts school years.

But it was worth it.

"Now who's going to break us up first?" I asked mockingly through my pain.

She ignored me and headed towards the Great Hall.

**Blaise's POV:**

"Dude," I said in amazement, "what the _hell_ happened to your _nose_?"

Draco, with a satisfied-looking Hermione in his arms, sat down in the Slytherin Table.

"Ask _her_." He jerked his head in her way and started stuffing butter rolls into his mouth with a maniacal grin.

I stared at him uncertainly. I mean, who would get punched in the nose and act like he enjoyed it?

Oh, _right_.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, of course.

"So what happened, Hermione?" Luna turned to her friend.

"Oh, it was nothing." She waved it away and I raised an eyebrow at her _splendid_ choice of words. "He just got in the way."

"Wow." I blinked. "That's kind of harsh."

I pointed my wand at Dracos' nose and murmured _Episkey _and watched as he murmured thanks and his nose mended back into its usual shape.

"We need Plan B." He murmured from the corner of his mouth to me as I sighed softly and nodded.

Hermione hummed as she scooped spoonfuls of mushroom cream soup into her mouth.

"And," I added to Hermione, "also animal abuse."

She cocked her head to one side before a giggle escaped her. "I see what you mean."

Draco scowled.

The grin on my face faltered as I saw _him _approaching Hermione.

"Hermione." And there must have been something in my tone because she looked up and followed the path of my gaze. "Looks like you have another ass to kick."

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Aahahaha *evil laughter* so can anyone guess who it is? An extra chocolate biscuit for you then! And leave a review! Happy reading!**

**Love,**

**-Ashes**


	21. Reflections and Realizations

**Disclaimer: If wishing wells truly worked…*sigh*…t I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading! And please check out the new story I wrote called **_**The Transfer**_**, I was kinda disappointed at the lack of feedback, so please R&amp;R! Thank you!**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Hey Hermione…" He started then trailed off awkwardly, Draco snickered beside me, and then he cleared his throat and started again.

"…About the argument we had…the one about Malfoy…I'm sorry I snapped, I just didn't want to see you with _him_." He pointed a finger at the blond Veela. "He's just like his father, he's cruel and he's just leading you on, Hermione. He's just using you. He's been nothing but unkind to me…to _us_ ever since the first day of Hogwarts. He's made fun of me being poor, of Harry being an orphan, and…and he called you a-a _Mudblood_."

At this Draco sprang to his feet with a snarl and pointed at him with a shaking finger. "Shut up, shut the hell up! Don't you ever—don't you _ever _mention that word in front of me again! That single word ruined my life; I don't want to be reminded about that again! I'm trying to change, Weaseley, but for some twisted reason you just won't see it! Or maybe you don't want to! Now, who's being the hypocrite? " He took a deep breath then muttered a small _sorry_ to me who was staring in shock at him and stormed off.

I stared at his back until he flung open the double-doors and vanished from view.

"Seriously, Ron." I sighed in exasperation. "You could write a book named _101 ways to piss Draco Malfoy off_, and it would sell millions of copies. Hell, I might even consider buying it, too."

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't want to fight anymore. I'm not the boss of you, I'm sorry; I won't try to control your life and try to get rid of Malfoy. I'm sorry." He said quietly with pleading eyes. "Friends again?"

I smiled faintly and enveloped him into a hug. "As if you could get rid of me this easily."

He sighed in relief then pulled away and asked. "Why're you sitting at the Slytherin Table?"

"Why don't you guys come and join us?" I answered his question with another one.

He hesitated but said grudgingly, "Ok, fine, I-I'll try."

Then with a wave of goodbye he turned and walked back to the Gryffindor Table.

The smile faded away from my face as I turned back to Blaise and Luna.

"I'll go take care of Drake." Blaise said immediately.

"No," I surprised myself and others at the determination in my tone. "I will."

Blaise stared at me until Luna gave him a nudge and nodded. "That'll work fine, too. Good luck!"

"Yeah," I murmured as I walked out of the Great Hall. "I'll need it."

.

.

.

.

I found him in the bathroom.

_Myrtles_' bathroom.

As I peeked through the door crack, my heart clenched almost painfully as I saw Draco leaning forward to the mirror with his hands on the sink. He had a tired and haunted look that shadowed his angelic face, and for an instant an image of Lucius Malfoy flashed behind my eyes, and I quickly reprimanded myself, _stop it, Hermione, Draco is not his father. Is not and will never be._

My heart fluttered as a piece of platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes and he didn't bother to brush it away and just kept on staring at his reflection in the mirror.

I sucked it a breath and thought that it was probably the right time for me to go in.

It was also at that time I realized I probably looked pretty suspicious to anyone that walked past the hallways.

I pushed the door gently open and stepped in. When he didn't respond, I walked over to him with light footsteps and gazed into the mirror at his reflection.

In the tone barely audible, he whispered, "What do you see, Hermione?"

"You." I answered simply.

"What do you _really_ see?"

I stared intently at his reflection.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. The boy who made the wrong choices. The boy who is trying his best to make up for all the bad deeds he had done in the past. The boy who was mislead. The boy worth forgiving."

He turned his head slowly to face me and said in a hoarse whisper. "Really? All…all I can see…is-is _him_." He spat the last word out with venom.

"You are not your father, Draco, and you will never be." I answered sincerely then wrapped my arms around his muscular torso and suddenly noticed that he had really nice and shapely collarbones.

_Oooh I wanna lick it—oh my god, Hermione, what are you thinking—no don't think about him like that!_ I gave myself a mental slap just to get the thought clear.

He stiffened then slowly gave in to the hug and wrapped his arms gently around me too.

I mentally fought myself on whether I should pluck up the courage to sniff him or not.

I decided on the latter.

But he smelled like peppermint… so maybe just a _teeny weenie little_—

"Bloody hell, Granger." I felt his chest rumble as he spoke in an amused and incredulous tone. "Did you just _sniff_ me?"

Adopting the most innocent tone I could manage, I gazed up at him with my eyes wide. "Eww, that's disgusting! Why would I want to smell you? Why would I even want to know what you smell like?"

A little voice in my head replied snidely. _That's because you know how he smells like already._

_Shut up_, I told that little voice.

"Okay." He seemingly reluctantly took his arms off me and with a faint blush on his cheeks, he looked at the ground. "I'm sorry for bursting back there."

Ignoring the painful hammering of my heart, I smiled. "Ron can be a prat and say things without thinking over them first."

"I've noticed." He said in a dry tone then wrapped an arm around my waist; he leaded us towards the door.

Once we were outside, he suddenly froze, causing me to nearly stumble.

"Hermione?"

I turned to look at him.

"Did we…did we just come out from-from _Myrtles' bathroom_?"

"I believe so." I hid my smile.

He gave a timid _oh_.

"Let's go to the library to review." I said and he nodded carelessly.

Once we sat down in a dark corner and flipped to the right pages, he leaned over and whispered into my ears. "I'm hungry."

I shot him a look as I stood up and reached for one of the books on the shelves. "You should have said so before I suggested we came here."

He paused then a brilliant smirk lifted the corners of lips as he whispered. "Too bad the library doesn't allow food, because I could eat you up right now."

I stepped on my own toe and face-planted into the carpet. _The Mating Rituals of Thestrals _skidded across the carpet and came to a stop in front of his shiny and well-polished shoes.

He laughed and stepped up from his chair to help me up. "Here, let me help you."

I ignored his outstretched hand and continued to stay on the carpet, spread-eagled.

I was starting to like the feeling of the carpet; maybe I should just stay there and don't get up and forget about the menace that currently terrorized my life.

But before I could utter another word, he grabbed my arms and effortlessly hauled me up.

"There are other ways to get my attention, you know, sweet talk would work fine." He chuckled.

"Did you just use a pick-up line on me?" I asked hazily, my cheek feeling empty from the absence of the carpet.

"Yes and I will be using more in the future." He replied cheerfully as we retook out seats.

"Oh yay." I said.

Hopefully he could notice the sarcasm in my voice.

Said hope was lost when he beamed.

I sighed and put _The Mating Rituals of Thestrals _back into the shelves.

This year with Draco was going to be chaotic.

Right, sorry.

_More_ chaotic than ever.

**A/N: How was that? Enjoyed it? Hated it? R&amp;R! Thank you!**

**Until next chapter,**

**-Ashes**


	22. Cheesy Pick-up Lines (Plan B)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who read, reviewed, favored, and followed! Special thanks to StarDustTeen and Lolerator for reviewing every chapter, your support and encouraging reviews really made my day! Read on!**

**Hermiones' POV:**

"Hermione, can I have your picture so I can show Santa Claus what I want for Christmas?"

We were currently taking a walk around the lake in the meadow with our friends consisting of: Blaise, Luna, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and I.

I replied without stopping in my tracks, "It's not even close to Christmas and I doubt that you believe in Santa anyway."

Our friends chuckled and Draco shot them a glare before asking in a sickenly sweet voice. "I've got Skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbows?"

I almost stepped on my toe before I replied with a twitching eye. "Do you even know what Skittles are? And you can't taste the rainbow because you can't even make contact with it, plus, rainbow lacks flavor."

Draco almost growled, "If kisses were snowflakes, then I would send you a blizzard."

"I'll just cast a warming charm and _poof _will go your attempt at freezing me to death."

He let in and out audible calming breaths before asking in a calm voice, "Just how much do you love me, Hermione?"

I averted my eyes to the sky and almost tripped over a log. "Look up at the sky and count the stars, that's how much I love you."

Draco stared up at the stars while our friends clutched their stomachs in silent laughter, tears of mirth slipping down their cheeks.

"But…" He said in an utterly confused tone. "It's _morning_."

"Exactly."

Undaunted, he said, "Is your dad an artist thief? Because you're a masterpiece!"

"My dads—both non-biological and biological—are de-dead. And did you just say _masturbate_?"

**Dracos' POV:**

I was inches from slapping myself.

I was ready to give up, except for the fact that I was a Malfoy. And I was _Draco Malfoy._ Malfoys don't give up, and I certainly wasn't an exception.

What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.

And I wanted Hermione.

Sooner or later, she will become mine.

Instantly cheered up by my thoughts, I said, "You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life."

Seconds later Hermione conjured a dictionary out of thin air and slapped me with it before vanishing it.

A goofy smile lit up my face, despite the red rectangle print on my right cheek. Because I was finally getting on Hermiones' nerves. _She_ would lose the bet; _she_ would be the first one to break us up.

I won't give up.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you." She replied in that aggravating smooth tone of hers.

"Hey, I didn't know angels would fly so low."

"Does it look like I have wing and feathers sprouting from my back?"

"Do you know karate? Cuz your body's kickin'!"

Her answer to that was a well-performed chop to the top of my head that send me reeling dazedly for a few moments before plastering on another bright grin.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

Her wand hand twitched but she replied just as brightly, "Unfertilized!"

I pointedly ignored Blaise rolling in the ground in his boisterous laughter while others clapped their hands to their mouths to stifle theirs.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes, and that's why I don't go there anymore."

"I can make you very happy." I said.

She looked suddenly very excited and literally bounced on her feet. "Why? Are you leaving?"

I shook my head and her shoulder sagged down.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Right, heard you were looking for me."

"Sorry," she said sweetly, "I don't recall missing anything."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, you are cute, and I love you."

"Chilies are red, bats are black, go to hell, and never come back."

"Guys…" Harry held out a hand with gasping breaths, "…please stop…you-you're making us die laughing!"

I didn't look at him as I said. "Die peacefully, Potter, what kind of flowers would you want on your tombstone?"

Blaise started howling and almost brought down Luna who was supporting him against his laughter.

Meanwhile, Hermione looked mildly concerned. "Are you guys alright? What's so funny?"

"You both!" Ron guffawed.

**Hermiones' POV:**

There may be times when you think your friends are totally weird and you're not sure why you're friends with them in the first place.

But I don't have those moments.

I love weird, and I love my friends, so I love weird friends.

But when things get too weird, you start to doubt your sanity.

Ginny by this time was rolling on the ground, and since we were pretty close to the lake, she rolled smoothly in with a small splash.

All laughter died when she didn't emerge for a few seconds.

The bubbles rose to the surface and Ginny shot out and landed beside our feet.

"Thank you!" She shouted and the tentacle waved before dunking back down.

"I take back what I said about the giant Squid being useless and all." Ron stated as he charmed his sister dry.

"You shouldn't insult magical creatures." I put my hands on my hips. "You should treat them like an equal, don't expect them to think of you as a superior. And don't even get me started on those poor elves! Have you seen them punishing themselves and cracking their heads on the floo—"

"My my, what a fine weather today is!" Draco interrupted a bit too brightly.

As if the sky was against him and on my side, it gave two huge rumbles and rain starting drumming steadily down, soaking us wet instantly.

I gave him a raised eyebrow and quickly casted an anti-rain charm over our heads and we trekked our way back to the castle that loomed in the distance.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other stories (wink wink). R&amp;R!**


	23. Run Like Hell (Plan C)

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter, you can go turn on the news and see the crazy girl running all over the streets and dodging cars screaming "I own Harry Potter!" But much to my sadness, I don't.**

**A/N: Yes, it's been a long while since I've been updating, and I apologize tremendously for that. (And an important note: Life before fanfiction. I want to assure you all that I am not planning on giving up on this story, no matter how bad it is.) Life's been hectic as usual. And I'm still not used to starting seventh grade; sixth grade was so much easier! Anyways enjoy! Don't forget to review! Yes, especially review!**

**Draco's POV:**

"We need Plan C," I said to Blaise as we lounged in our common room. "Because obviously, Plan A and B both suffered humiliating failure."

"You can say that again." Blaise nodded. "Your cheesy pick-up lines made me want to vomit."

"Said the guy who was clearly laughing the whole time." I retorted. "I have a _good_ plan."

"What?" He asked, leaning forward in interest.

"We have a deal and a bet going on between me and Hermione, right?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to win the bet first and outsmart her." I finish proudly and in result all I got was a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"And how are you going to win the bet?" He asked.

"Annoy her, of course." I answer. "And then she will be forced out of her wits and dump me first, then I win the bet and the deal goes on. She won't be able to get me off her mind then! And there is a very high possibility that she will hate me for some time."

"How are you going to annoy her?" He queried.

"Zabini, that was the stupidest question you could ever ask." I smirked. "I have just the plan."

.

.

.

.

.

**Hermione's POV:**

I sighed in contentment as I flipped through the pages of _Pride and Prejudice_. I was currently in the library—one of my favorite places in the world—enjoying a good book after tiring lessons that required lots of brainwork.

But, of course, there was always something—in this case, someone—there to spoil it.

"Her-mi-o-neeeeeee!" Draco sang softly as he _skipped_ across the library to my table.

I coked a wary brow and asked. "Yes? Do you need something?"

"No." He stopped and said solemnly. "But I think you do." And then he conjured a bucket of ice-cold water and with a swish of his wand, he made the bucket dump it all over me, book and all. "A shower!" He crowed and ran away laughing.

And me? I was frozen—literally—in shock. Then rage washed everything in crimson as my eyes fell on the drenched pages of Pride and Prejudice and my robes and hair and—everything.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I roared and dashed out of the library with eyes trained on me confusedly, my wand spewing golden and red sparks—Gryffindor style—with my mind bend on one thing.

_Revenge._

.

.

.

**Draco's POV:**

I met Blaise under the willow tree and he asked. "Did you do it?"

"Yes." I chortle, my mind savoring the image of her dumbstruck expression.

"Did you succeed?" He asked then as his terrified eyes made contact with something—or someone—behind my shoulders, he said. "Actually, don't answer that because I already know the answer. I only have one advice: _Run like hell_."

He tugged my arm so hard my shoulder almost got dislocated. "Dude what the hell?!" I yelled but as soon as I peeked behind me, I almost did dislocate my shoulder by yanking on his arm.

"Don't look back!" He screeched as we sprinted across the grass.

I looked back and instantly regretted my decision. Hermione was sprinting at her full speed after us. Her chocolate-brown hair flew everywhere and her golden eyes were smoldered with rage. Red and gold sparks were shooting out of her wand rapidly. But what really alarmed me were her hands. The right one was clenched tight around her wand, leaving the palm unexposed. But the left one was held stiffly by her side, and with the palm exposed, he could see that it was glowing in the colors of flickering red, orange, gold, and a light tinge of blue.

"Holy Hufflepuff!" I yelled to Blaise as we neared the Quidditch pitch. "I think she's turning!"

"What makes you think so?" He screamed back as he almost tripped over a stone and brought us both down to the ground.

"Fireballs are forming above her hands!" I replied. "And I'm guessing that wings are going to sprout from her back!"

A terrible screeching sound reached my ears and this time Blaise tripped over a stone, bringing us both to the ground.

"Oh, and not to forget the beaks!" I added which was a little bit too late.

Blasie swore at the stone with some stone-offending cuss words and picked it up and banged it to the ground for good measure.

"We don't have a chance to escape now." I said as she neared us, she flew slowly, like she knew her prey had given up.

"Can you transform?" Blaise asked me in panic.

"And what?" I shot back just as Hermione stopped in front of us. "Provoke her even further?"

"How _dare_ you." Hermione hovered in front of us as we sat on the ground, trembling with fear as she towered over us.

"I'm…" I said after Blaise nudged me. "…sorry?"

"That wasn't very sincere." She said as she held up her left hand, the fireball swirling with flames.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as Blaise elbowed me in the ribs. "I mean it, I'm sorry! I really shouldn't have poured ice water over you and—did I give you a cold?"

"No." She put down her flaming palm. "I'm many things but never stupid. I put up a warming and drying charm."

"That's great to hear." Blaise said. "Now can you please quench your flames, retract your wings, and transform back into Hermione-the-witch-who-certainly-does-not-have-wings-and-whose-palms-does-not-catch-fire-and-who-is-beakless? _Thank you_."

Her beak sunk down into her face, the flames died down, her scaly wings folded into each other and disappeared as her wand stopped shooting sparks like it was bloody New Year's Day.

"Good Godric." She breathed and felt her face with her hands as though searching for her beak. "I just…I just transformed into a-a full Veela! That was incredible!"

"Incredible." I said monotonously as I got to my feet, brushing my pants. "Yeah, you chasing us around the lake, fireballs on hands, flying on wings, we stumbling on stones that just happen to get in our way, we almost getting burned alive—_incredible_, really."

"Okay," Hermione said. "I'm sorry for scaring you so much you almost soiled your—"

"—we weren't scared—"

"—pants." Hermione continued in a louder voice like Blaise had not interrupted at all. "But Draco started it because he poured water over my head for no exact reason. And I transformed and felt so…so _powerful_." Her voice took on a note of awe. "I felt like I could fly to the moon and back, I felt like I could burn the earth down, I felt like—"

"We get it, alright?" Blaise said, looking disturbed. "You felt powerful."

"I had the same feeling when I first turned." I said, feeling like it was my responsibility as her Guardian to assure that she wasn't the only one going through this. "But you have to tame your ego. Don't go and foolishly turn your seduction powers to full-blast and get raped—"

"I," Hermione interrupted me, looking offended. "Am more sensible than that. Besides, I think you have some explaining to do."

"Like…" I trailed off. "…what?"

She shot me a nasty look. "Like you pouring a bucket of ice water—with ice cubes and all—over my head. And my precious _Pride and Prejudice_ novel. You're lucky it's not the library's or Madame Pince will have your head."

"Very attractive blond head." I added helpfully.

She gave me another nasty look that was even nastier than the previous nasty one.

"Oh, right." I crossed my arms and shuffled my feet. "About that…"

**A/N: R&amp;R!**


	24. Kidnapped? Veelanapped

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Rowling. Hands off. **

**A/N: Holy Hufflepuff! It's been months! And I not updating is inexcusable! I know you don't want to hear any excuse but to get on with the story, so read on! Enjoy the chapter! R&amp;R!**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Yeah…" Blaise trailed off awkwardly. "…Draco here really wanted to win the bet, so he had to get you to dump him."

"And you decided to pour a bucket of water and ice cubes over me?" I addressed Draco who had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm sorry." He said. "If I knew you would go all Veela on us, then I would never have done it."

I sighed. "That's it. To avoid further situations like the one we're having, I propose we drop the bet and continue with the deal, 'kay?"

"That sounds pretty good." Draco admitted and stuck his hand out. I shook it and turned to walk away but his final words stopped me in my tracks.

"Your body is like a temple."

"Sorry, no services today." I retorted and headed for the castle.

.

.

.

.

**Blaise's POV:**

I glanced at Draco and he looked at Hermione as she walked away.

"Your plan sucked." I said.

"Inspired by your stupidity." Draco replied without missing a beat and scoffed. "I should have poured glitter."

"And how many hours will she need to get it out of her hair?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh right." Draco said then groaned. "I've never had any trouble with other girls! But when it comes to her, it's like—" He finished his sentence with another groan.

"Sorry mate, but you should know that she's different from the other girls. She won't be won over with presents and romantic words; she's your freaking _soul mate_, not just a casual fling." I patted his shoulder and my eyes caught onto something bright further ahead. "Ugh, you—you go back to the castle and try to win Granger's heart and-and—I'll catch up, bye!"

Leaving him in a puddle of frustration and confusion, I literally shoved him aside and ignoring his protest, I sprinted ahead. I knew I was being a horrible friend, but—hey, who ever said I was perfect?

"Luna!" I shouted and ignored the stares of others and shouted again. "Luna!"

She turned around and looked at me. "Blaise?"

"Who else, beautiful?" I grinned and flung my arms around her petite and swung her around in the air.

She giggled and squealed. "Higher! I can almost see the Wingedrambles!"

I did as requested and she screamed in delight. "Can you see the Wingedrambles, Blaise? Look at their rainbow colored wings!"

"They're beautiful, Luna." I smiled and she whooped with laughter as I swung her even higher.

.

.

.

.

**Hermione's POV:**

"Draco?" I called and looked behind me. There was nobody.

I shrugged and kept on walking in the halls towards my dormitory. Footsteps sounded behind me again and I immediately whipped around with my wand blazing.

"Someone sure is paranoid." Pansy smirked and twirled her hair with her own blazing wand.

"With a right reason to be." I retorted, lips ready to form a spell.

"But obviously not paranoid enough." Pansy cocked her head to one side and her eyes glittered.

_Trap_. I realized it too late. I should have known. I whirled around in time for something hard and sharp hurled by Astoria Greengrass to collide with my forehead.

I cried out in pain and fell down.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

I heard another scream, but perhaps it was just an echo.

.

.

.

.

**Draco's POV:**

"Hermione?" I called as I looked through every door. "Lioness?"

I had an unshakable feeling that something big was going on. Something bad. Something I couldn't prevent. Something that had already happened.

_A Veela can sense if their soul mate is in danger._ He remembered his deceased mother's words absentmindedly but the words were enough to send a shock into him.

_I have to get help_.

"Blaise!" I screamed and ran like I have never run before. It was a kind of running where you didn't know where you were running, but still kept on moving no matter what. "Somebody help!"

.

.

.

**Hermione's POV:**

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming with fear and Pansy let out a sigh of mock disappointment. "No sound yet?"

"Where did you bring me?" I croaked, my head still aching and my eyes blurry with red where a trickle of blood had leaked into it.

"Somewhere nobody can find you." Pansy sneered. "Why would anyone want to go near your favorite hellhole? Nobody wants to catch a blood traitor's germs."

_Near the library, _I thought and felt grateful for her stupidity. _Thanks for telling me that, you old hag._

"Oh you want to hear her scream, Pans?" Astoria emerged from the shadows, her face as beautiful as it was cold. "Let me."

She lashed her wand. "Flipendo!"

I flipped backwards, hit the wall with a grunt, and face-planted the ground.

"That was lame." I gritted out, trying to sound nonchalant even though it really did hurt.

"For once, I agree." Pansy drawled.

"Gah!" Astoria spat. "At least I did better than your _Sectumsempra_ which missed by four centimeters!"

"What?!" Pansy shrieked. "It was two centimeters! You idiot! Draco would never choose you over me!"

"Oh he will!" Astoria snarled. "But if the Mudblood is in the path, neither of us will get him!"

"Ladies, ladies." I glanced distastefully at the ropes binding my arms to both sides. "The reason you're binding me and targeting one to two is because you're too scared, am I right?"

"Scared of a worthless traitor to the purebloods?!" Pansy shrieked. "Have you ever heard of such an outrageous thing before, Greengrass?"

"No!" Astoria screamed back. "We are not cowards!"

"Then why don't you prove that you're better than a puny and defenseless little witch?" I said and dragged out the adjectives tauntingly.

"And give you a chance to escape?" Pansy giggled. "Of course not, darling, I'm not _that_ stupid! But I dunno about _her_."

"Excuse me?!" Astoria screeched and whipped out her lipstick like it was a much better weapon than the wand she had tucked in her other pocket.

As the argument continued which I was hoping to end in a catfight, I closed my eyes and concentrated. If I could get real angry or even change to Veela form by my own willpower, I could blast the ropes apart and escape.

_Then they would catch you_.

I gritted my teeth. I needed to concentrate on getting help from others first.

"What time is it?" I called.

"Like I'm telling you it's almost dinner—"

"—Idiot!" Astoria cut off Pansy.

That meant if I find out where my wand was and manage to send out a Patronus, I might be able to alert everyone where I was and what was happening.

"Do you want to know what Draco told me about you girls?" I called. "He said he would have preferred Millicent over you two any other day."

"How dare you, filth!" They screamed simultaneously and came storming towards me.

"Yes, yes, you're right." I said. "I didn't mean to insult Millicent."

"Argh!" Astoria jabbed her wand to my throat and I tried not to wince at the sharp pain. Instead, I called louder. "You're such a coward; you bind a so-called blood traitor in ropes and battle her one to two. You must be so scared that I could kick your asses, which I can and will."

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Pansy hollered and lashes her wand down in yellow sparks. Within seconds, I was free.

_Freedom!_ I resisted the temptation to yell and instead lunged at Pansy and tackled her to the ground. She screamed and yanked at my hair, and as Astoria jumped into the fray, I snatched for Pansy's wand and as soon as I felt my fingers close around the wood, I wriggled out and left the two tangled.

"I got her foot!" Pansy yelled and tugged.

"That's mind, you dolt!" Astoria yelled back.

"_Accio Hermione's wand_." I said and it took a moment for the unfamiliar wand to readjust to its user, but my own wand flew from a dark corner of the room and into my hand faster than I expected it to. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

My silver otter spilled out from the wand and swiftly flitted around me as I spoke. "Fellow students and teachers, I have been kidnapped by younger Greengrass and Parkinson. I am near the—"

"Filth!" Astoria kicked my wand into the corner but my otter dashed out of reach and disappeared into the wall successfully with unfinished words.

"It's your entire fault!" Astoria screamed at Pansy who was still on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Pansy scrambled to her feet then tripped and got up again. "If you weren't so busy grabbing my feet—!"

"—That was you, idiot!" Astoria retorted as she conjured ropes that pinned me to the ground again.

I felt like ripping my hair out. I was so frustrated and angry; I was this close to send out the location and they—_just_—_had_—_to_—_argh_!

I settled for a venomous glare of fury. If only Draco had taught me how to transform in my own will…

"How do you feel lying on the ground?" Pansy taunted. "You should feel at home seeing as it's where you belong."

"I feel fine, thank you for your concern." I answered as sweetly as I could. "I can see your underwear from down here. Green polka dots against red shade, _really_?"

"It's turquoise dots against pink—!" Pansy shut her mouth quickly and turned a disturbing shade of red which would make the walking tomatoes of Sprout's insanely jealous. "Dumbass!"

"Are you color blinded, woman?" I mocked. "You're wrong! And who picks your clothes for you, pug face? Your great grandmother?"

"I'm right!" Pansy actually bent her head to take a peek. "Don't insult my grandmother! Scumbag!"

"Hey look, you've got a letter!" I said with the most excitement I managed to muster. "I can read it for you since you can only read up to P in the alphabet! It says: _Dear slut, your right leg misses your left leg. Sincerely, your Vagina._"

"Bitch!" Pansy bellowed and slapped me. Hard.

But I didn't cry out. No, I had taken worse than this. They couldn't destroy me.

Not if I destroyed them first.

**A/N: I know I know, I'm TERRIBLE! But for the sake of Bob, my imaginary friend and older brother, and chocolate frosted cookies witch roasted marshmallows, please don't be afraid to drop a review! Just don't be like, **_**I hate your story it sucks so much even Hermione wouldn't read it**_**. That, my friend, is a threat to my little heart. Thanks for reading and all your supports! R&amp;R!**

**-Ashes**


	25. Be Your Own Heroine

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW! It's been so long I'm so so sorry! I'm not going to make you hear—uh, _see _my lame excuses so I'm just gonna continue on with the story. Read on!

Draco's POV:

I had just flung open the double doors to the Great Hall when a silver apparition darted past me and twirled around Dumbledore.

It took a while for people to notice, but then everyone went silent and stared at the headmaster as he listened to the Patronus, which was slightly disfigured, and flickering faintly and—it took me several moments to recognize the slim body and narrow head before my legs spurred me forwards.

Dumbledore raised his head and his grim blue eyes met my silver ones just as the otter Patronus faded.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Ah about that—" I super-speed ran to Dumbledore's side and whispered into his ear, "—don't even start."

"You know about Ms Granger?" He queried softly from the side of his mouth, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his crooked nose and turning back to the students and teachers, gesturing for them to continue on eating.

"All I know is that she's in danger of some sort." I said, heading for the double doors in a rush, only for me to turn around and find Dumbledore still sitting at his table, drinking pumpkin juice. I whispered to myself in frustration. "You _shaggy old man_."

I strode back to him. "What in the name of Merlin are you waiting for? Follow me; I need to sniff out her scent."

"Just a moment," Dumbledore wiped his lips daintily with a napkin. "I need to highlight some suspects."

I scoffed. "I think it's pretty obvious who—"

"—Who kidnapped Ms Granger?" He rose from his seat.

"Yes, so let me enlighten you." I rolled my eyes. "But while we're at it, let's make this interesting! Now, whenever a poor little Gryffindor goes missing, the first suspect is always the mean and bad Slytherin folks. So please, guess who's missing from the Slytherin Table—?"

"Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore cut me off, amused.

_Amused. _I fumed.

"I already know." He carried on before I could rant off again. "I have my sources. Now, lose your attitude and follow me."

.

.

.

.

Hermione's POV:

As soon as Astoria and Pansy left for dinner, I tried to summon my wand back to me.

I reached out my arm as far as it could go and stretched my fingers out. I'd read once in a book that wands were bonded to their owners, and they could be summoned to their owner without any special skill or magic. Sure enough, I felt a tingling in my fingertips and there was a spark in a dark corner of the small room. My fingers closed around the firm wood and a smile lifted the corners of my lips.

Pansy and Astoria sure weren't known for their cunningness or intelligence. They had left my wand with me, tied me up with the basic rope binding spell, and when they left, they didn't even spell the room shut and cage me in this hellhole.

What did they even capture me for? If they wanted to get rid of me, they should've killed me already. Not leave me to find a way to be my own heroine. After all, I was a boulder blocking them on their rocky path to Draco Malfoy.

I laughed as I uttered the reverse spell and the ropes vanished.

"_Lumos_" I said and the small ball of light lit the room. And that was the moment when I found out that it wasn't a room, but a large broom closet.

"Of all the places in the world, you chose to hide me away in a broom closet." I muttered, shaking my head. "Sounds legit. Negative 10 out of 10 for kidnapping…witchnapping…ah, _Veelanapping_."

I flung open the doors and stepped out; my shadow silhouetted against the sunshine pouring from a nearby window. Whoever said that a girl always needed a prince to rescue her was wrong. You could always be your own hero.

Your own heroine.

.

.

.

Draco's POV:

We were turning a corner when Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flew out from nowhere and perched upon his shoulder. The flaming bird squawked musically, Dumbledore nodded, and then the bird flew off again with a flap of its magnificent wings.

"What did he say?" I asked Dumbledore, because if there was anyone who could talk to a flaming ball of a bird, it was Albus Dumbledore. Shaggy and old but intelligent. Heh.

"You'll see." He flashed a mysterious smile and pointed at the corridor to our left. There was nothing at first, then a few seconds later, two girls walked out from the corner and my Veela eyes recognized them as Pansy and Astoria.

My eyes narrowed and my fingers clenched into a fist. But before I could charge, Dumbledore held out a hand in front of me and gestured for me to follow as he walked towards the two troublemakers.

Astoria was the first of the two to see us and she nudged Pansy who looked up from her pink nails. Her eyes widened as she saw me with Dumbledore by my side.

"Hello, sir." They said in unison and attempted to walk past us.

"Hello, girls." Dumbledore moved in front of their path. "Please return Ms Granger to us. I really hope you haven't hurt her."

"Oh, of course we haven't! We didn't kill her or anything! We just—"

Glaring, Astoria cut Pansy off with an exclamation. "What do you mean? Is she missing? Did something bad happen to her?"

"How _dare_ you pretend like you're innocent?" I snarled and felt my gums ache as my fangs slid out. I felt an absent spark of irritation. Why do Veelas have _fangs_ anyways? We're not _vampire_s that burn in the sun. Or thank god,_ sparkle_.

"Draco darling, what are you talking about?" Astoria batted her eyelashes at me and cocked her hip in what she probably thought was a seductive pose. It only made her look like a batty ostrich who escaped an insane bird asylum. No offense to batty ostriches.

"Where is Hermione? I swear, if you—"

"I'm here! I'm here!" A voice piped up and she bursted out from the right corridor, panting, doubling over to put her hands on her knees. "I'm alright, they didn't kill me."

"You don't say." I murmured and ran towards her, gathering her body into my arms. "Oh gods, I was so worried!"

"We were so worried!" Dumbledore smiled and patted her on the head. "Mr. Malfoy, inform her friends and tell them to bring them back to their dorm. I will deal with Ms Greengrass and Ms Parkinson."

"Yes, sir, you do that." I said and sent out a patronus to Harry Potter, then turning back to Hermione, I said. "Let's get you on your way and Dumbledore will deal with your kidnappers."

"Don't let him expel them." She whispered furiously. "They made rash decisions by injuring a fellow student but their judgments were clouded with jealousy. A common feeling for many."

"That doesn't excuse them for kidnapping you." I replied furiously and leaded her towards the Gryffindor dorm. "Are you _seriously_ making excuses for them? You must have had quite the blast in whatever captivity they held you in. Done something kinky?"

"Broom closet, actually. And yuck, no." She replied, waving a hand. "And I'm fine, but I might need an _Obliviate_."

"Why?" I asked, keeping my eyes on hers, and raising an eyebrow when I noticed she was smiling. _Smiling _after she'd been kidnapped by two baboons. No offense to baboons. "They didn't torture you to madness, didn't they?"

"No!" She shook her head so her curls whipped my face. "I just saw things nobody should or should _ever_ see."

"Oh?" I asked, "And what is that, my lioness?"

"Trust me." Hermione smirked mysteriously as we turned a corner. "You don't want to know."

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Especially _Oppal _and _PantherHearts _and all the reviewers—you guys are amazing 3


End file.
